


Starfall

by Suileye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demon Summoning, Devil Survivor AU, Lance as main pov initially but it shifts, Magic, Multi, Polydins, Possession, celestial beings - Freeform, connected to the persona games, halloween antics, lion soul bond, modern college setting, phantom injuries, shklance - Freeform, violence and fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileye/pseuds/Suileye
Summary: Halloween, favorite holiday of the Garrison U Trio- Lance especially- since as long as they could figure out costumes. What promises to be a fun night of costume parties and cheesy horror movies takes a turn for something darker. Lance wonders what would have happened if Pidge had never found that new app "Quintessence."What would have happened if Matt had met them at the campus instead of his favorite cafe?Would the college kids have been thrust into a battle of good versus evil? A battle that as the nights grow longer seems to blur the idea of light and dark with each dimming star. Only time will tell. While they still have it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So glad I can finally show this to everyone! This is my entry for the shklance big bang, and I am so thankful for all the support from the other participants on the server. I hope you all like this and are looking to updates every saturday! Also get ready for some great art from @addictwiththeart, who along with @merailla helped support me as my paired artists through all my blocks.

Astronomy.  The study of the cosmos.  Lance could not have picked a better class to end his Fridays this semester.  Learning about the ever-expanding universe and having star charts for homework references.  It was a dream come true.  He needed to talk to his advisor about seeing if he could add an astronomy minor to his foreign languages major.  Not sure how exactly the two would fit together, but he wanted it.  And when Lance wants something, it stays on his mind until he gets it.

But his dreams of star-gazing could wait, as the professor wished everyone a happy weekend.  The weekend. It was finally here, and not just any weekend. It was the weekend of Halloween!  

Lance remembered how much fun he had as a kid getting ready for Halloween with his family.  His siblings would playfully compete with one another with finding items to make really cool costumes.  Lance remembered using an old fishbowl as a spaceman helmet one year, especially after his dad figured out how he can wear it without getting light headed.  That started the long love of space, as did the rest of his pilot and space themed costumes. As he grew older, his costume prowess grew along with it.  

Besides, copping out and buying a premade costume from a store was not the college student way.  Especially not a McClain college student.

Lance was so ready to dress up and go out on the town, bolting from his seat and out the door.  But a night of the town was never complete without the perfect company.  Peering out over the quad, Lance grinned wide at the sight of a yellow headband.  

Breaking into a full sprint, Lance collided with his best friend in the world.  His long arms wrapped quickly around his shoulders, allowing the rest of his body to relax comfortably against the giving form.

“Hunk, my man!  Are you ready for some prime Halloween partying?”  Lance rubbed his cheek against Hunk’s shoulder, and Hunk simply rolled his eyes.  He didn’t attempt to shrug Lance off, knowing that it would only result in a clingier position.

“If by ‘partying’, you mean ‘staying in our dorm room and watching horror movies’, then I am absolutely ready.” 

 

Lance could hear the teasing but hopeful nature in Hunk’s voice, responding with a full pout.  He tightened his grip on Hunk’s broad shoulders, using every inch of his lanky body to arch his despair.

“Hunk, nooo!  This is Pidge’s first Halloween at college!  We have to go all out.  The costumes, the parties!  We can scare ourselves silly November 1st, I’m begging you!”  

 

Hunk’s face revealed no weakening, unfazed by Lance’s pitiful pleas.

“As much as I love cheesy costumes, I doubt that Pidge will choose getting smashed at a fraternity over my impeccable 80s horror movie collection.” Hunk held a hand to his chest, raising his nose up in teasing smugness.  

 

Lance bit his bottom lip, letting a small laugh escape at Hunk’s teasing.

“Fine, I will admit that you are the ideal cuddling partner for scary movies.”  He caught himself on his tiptoes as Hunk chest raised with pride at the admission.

“Oh, you know it. Like, if I could major in cuddling, I would have a PhD in no time fla Tonight will have supreme cuddling and you want to throw it all away for a slim chance of kissing someone cute.”  

 

Lance slid down around Hunk’s chest, sighing as hands easily hold him up in fallen position.

“Okay, one—”  Lance poked Hunk’s nose, an easy target in this position. “—Dr. Hunk has the greatest ring to it and it’s totally becoming your new contact name.  And two—” Another poke, earning a laugh, “—it’s the chance of kissing someone cute IN cute outfits.  The absolute best combo to ever kiss someone with!”

Hunk stared down at Lance’s twinkling gaze.  “You already have the costumes, don’t you?”

“Yep, and will you be the monster to let my hard work go in vain?”  Lance waggled his fingers—complete with neon bandages that were more for show than necessity—for emphasis in front of Hunk’s face. He might have forgone a small class assignment (…or three) to finish these costumes in time, but he was not raised to cough up major cash for some pre-packaged nonsense.

Hunk sighed, but Lance could see the smile tugging on his lips. “Fine, but if I see one childhood icon made sexy, I’m out.”

“Hunk, we both know that means we won’t be able to leave the dorms.”

“Just as planned then.”

 

Lance’s face scrunched up at Hunk’s smirk.  

“Whatever. I’m sure that once you and Pidge actually see your costumes, you will not be able to not show them off.”

“Oh no, Lance is using double negatives.  What is he trying to get us to do?” a voice called out from behind them.  Lance glared from his position, leaning further back to see around the man.  

“I’m  _ trying  _ to convince you guys to enjoy the most important holiday on this Earth fully, but Hunk is being stubborn.” 

 

Pidge merely quirked an eyebrow, the picture perfect definition of unfazed.

“Let me guess.  Lance wants to get hammered and make out with people who use Halloween to walk around naked and justified, and Hunk wants to buy candy and marathon movies that only Madam Gothica could love?”  Both boys puffed up their chests in defense, but quickly deflated at the spot on guess.

“Fair.” 

“Your accuracy wounds me.”

Lance finally slipped away from Hunk, placing his hands firmly on Pidge’s shoulders and crouching his knees to plead properly.

“But Pidge, don’t you want to go all out for Halloween?  I know that the frat scene isn’t your thing, but I got like three house parties that are totally killer without the douchebag after-effect.  It will be so worth it.”

Pidge glared him down, flicking their eyes down at Lance’s sad puppy-dog eyes and then up to Hunk.  “He already has the costumes ready, doesn’t he?” 

 

Hunk nods.

“Yeah, we should have been more suspicious when he offered to do our laundry a few weeks ago.”  

“Well, it was that or measure you in your sleep, and Pidge is a sleep puncher.”  Lance stuck his tongue up through his grinning teeth as Pidge threw a mean right hook at him.  Narrowly avoiding a dead arm, Lance twined his fingers together and prepared for the ultimate begging technique.

“So, please can we go?  I promise that if anything goes for the worst, we can head back and  watch horror movies until our eyes bleed.”  Knees on the ground, octave high enough to gain bystander looks, not pressing but just enough for the threat of a scene.  No one was a match for Lance dramatics, not even his two best friends.

Pidge sighed, before flicking Lance in the forehead quickly.  “Fine, but first we are meeting Matt.”

“Matt?”  Lance quirked his head to the side. “I thought he was neck-deep in papers due to that internship at Altea Foundation.”  

 

Altea Foundation, the lifeblood of the town of Altea and main sponsor for Garrison University.  Everyone on campus knew where to find the cool colored building in the center of town, its multicolored glass paned walls towering over the town as a beacon of what even a smaller city like Altea can succeed in.

Every year the foundation’s owners allows a elite few of students to enroll in an all exclusive internship.  Some students made jokes, claiming it as an alien abduction, since the accepted students move into renovated suites within the foundation, and are never seen on campus again. However, those jokes are born from envy, and a pining hope that someday their application will be accepted, and they, too, will get to see what the inside of that magical building looks like, at long last.

“Yep, Matt promised that he got time off this evening after his afternoon check around town.” Pidge tweaked their glasses, excitement clear on their face.  Lance remembered them saying that the last time Matt was able to come home was for Pidge’s graduation, and even that was short-lived, due to the intense demands of an Altean schedule. 

“It’s Holt Halloween tradition; we go to our favorite late night coffee place and drink hot chocolate and share the scariest moment we had this year.” 

“So ours is going to be how Lance was surfing during summer break and that bull shark came right beside him?” Hunk slided over to stand beside Pidge, grinning down at Lance, who quickly stood up and brushed his knees off with as much offense as possible.

“Hunk, that wasn’t scary, that was amazing.  We looked at each other and shared a moment!”

Pidge went for another flick to Lance’s face, this time grazing his cheek.  Kid had some fierce force behind those tiny fingers.

“Yeah, well, Hunk’s and my moment was one of fear for your dumb ass, but I don’t think that is hot chocolate worthy.”  Lance huffed again, but a hopeful smile soon graced his face.

“So…. we still have time to party?”  

 

Pidge rolled their eyes, but shook their head.  “Yes… but  _ after _ we meet up with Matt at eight.  We always did it at dusk when we were home.” 

 

Lance whooped out a shout of victory, racing behind his two friends to push them towards his and Hunk’s shared dorm room.  If he had until eight, he needed to get them ready as soon as possible.

“Sounds fine by me.  Plus we can down a bunch of carbs to have major fun tonight.”  

 

Hunk pinched the bridge of his nose, reluctantly allowing Lance to push him forward.

“Can we ever have a night where you don’t overdo it, Lance?”

“Not if we want to make memories, Hunk. Not if we want to make memories.”

 

\---

The sky was that smooth off-blue just before the night really comes out.  Lance breathed in the crisp fall air, excitement ringing throughout his bones.

Students were beginning to fill the quad, some with tired faces—finally done with the last class of their day.  Others with the pensive wariness, eager to return to their dorms before the partygoers came out.

Those ones gave Lance glances as they quickly walked around him to get through the doors.

“See, everyone else is staying in their dorms, tonight?  I could be popping popcorn to make caramel corn right now.”  Hunk huffed out his disappointment, but Lance just shrugged it off. He knew they all looked fantastic.

“These looks cannot just stay inside, it’s not fair to the rest of the world.” A quick twirl of his skirt completed Lance’s point.  Lance had worked hard on his red riding hood outfit, a simple 50’s fit and flare dress with a shortened skirt, the pale blue nicely contrasting with the deep red of the hooded cape Plaxum had made.  Black tights and black boots finished the look.  Lance had learned about footwear the hard way after a pair of stilettos and Rocky Horror Picture Show left him with blisters that covered his feet.  Until he broke them in, his stilettos were for minor parties where he could sit for hours, not for walking around Altea.

“I actually like this, but which Jo Ann Fabrics did you rob for this stuff?  No way your food-only budget could allow all of this.”  Pidge pointed a clawed fingertip to the faux fur around their neck.  Their wolf costume was pretty simple: a thin leather jacket that Lance sewed patches of claw marks and teeth on.  He let Pidge wear their comfortable jeans and hi-tops, knowing how they preferred their comfort.  Lance’s artistic achievement was the fur collar he carefully placed on the jacket and the freeform ears and tail that he made for it.

“More like I used the costume theory class resources for our Halloween costumes.”

“Lance you didn’t.”  Hunk began to worry out, but Lance quickly waved him off.

“No, it’s okay!  Plaxum needed to reinvent a fairytale using thrift store items and the stuff that the Prof offered. I thought it would kill two birds with one stone, so I helped her whip these up!”

“So you went 50’s Red Riding Hood?” Hunk inquired, pulling at his jacket. Lance had sewn “Hunter” in big letters along the back of it.  He even found a little axe patch to adorn the front.  The warm forest green fabric with yellow arms suited Hunk’s yellow headband well. Lance had paired it with a worn pair of jeans and brown boots.

“Yep, it’s one of my favorites, plus it’s easily recognizable.  A.K.A. an easy write up on the creation process and an easy A for my girl!”  Lance winks, remembering how excited Plaxum was to have Lance’s help on this project.  Really made him miss his theater electives, but… gotta focus on the future right?

“Okay, enough project talk.”  Pidge’s voice whipped Lance out of the mindset he was falling into.  “Can we head out of the quad and towards town yet?”

“Actually, one teasy tiny favor…”  Lance’s eyes crinkled as he spoke, making warning bells ring inside his two friends’ minds.

“Lance… you promised no parties until after…” Pidge glared him down, but received an immediate submissive hand gesture.

“No… no parties, I swear!  I just wanted to quick stop by Theater House!  Plaxum wanted to take a few photos of the finished looks with us.  They have an AMAZING camera!” Full pout activated, Lance stared down his friends until they gave.

“Fine.  Matt hasn’t texted me back anyway, but I’m at going to make the walk there more interesting.  Pull out your phones, you both need to install this new app my Programming 110 classmate showed me.”  Pidge turned over their tablet that they always have on them, loading up a black screen before purple letters appears.

**Quintessence, the dead face delivery site.**

“Quintessence? Never heard of it.” Lance muttered as he typed it in on his phone.  Over a thousand installs to date…  ‘Must be pretty new,’ Lance thought as he peered back over at Pidge.

Pidge bounced a little on their heels as they wiggled their tablet screen in front of them.  “I heard that you receive videos of people dying, before it actually happens.”  

 

Hunk froze, looking down at Pidge with fear apparent in his eyes.

“It’s not cursed, Hunk.”  Pidge sighed, knowing exactly what their skittish friend was thinking.  “If these videos have any actual substance to them, I will figure it out.  My tablet has all the code decryptors I need.”

 

“That still doesn’t convince me to download this thi—…” Before Hunk could finish his thought, Lance pushed his thumb down to press the install button.  Hunk stared down at his phone and then at Lance in absolute shock and betrayal, but the grin was way too wide on Lance’s face.

“Oh cool, you can customize your homescreen, going for blue!”  His phone rang out, almost like a purr as a blue diamond design covered his screen.

“Green for me.”

“I’ll do yellow, a nice happy, totally-not-death-related color,” Hunk said, but his reluctance was crystal clear in his voice. 

 

Pidge nudged Hunk’s arm, not able to reach his shoulder due to height differences.

 "Hunk, you are thinking like a scaredy cat, not like a scientist.  Do you know the amount of coding and statistic processing that it would take for a program like this to propose situations that are shockingly accurate?  I mean, people have said that some of these videos occur right before the person actually dies!" 

 

Hunk nudged Pidge back, eyebrows drawn together and still not convinced.

"Yes, it's a scientific phenomenon, but do we really want to see dead people, like we could even see our own deaths if this app does what it says.” 

 

Lance shrugged, fiddling around with the home screen to see what he could do.

“What better way to get us in the Halloween spirit than by embracing death?”  It was a pretty simple setup. Only a few folders composed the app.  ‘Mail, Profile, Team, Setup… okay, let’s start with Profile.’  Lance clicked the folder and saw his own face stare back up at him.

  _Must want a profile pic, that I can do._ Lance held his phone up so he could pose with his costume on full display, wink and smirk combo on point. 

With a few test shots, he happily agreed to his favorite ones and heard three repeating dings as each of their phones recognized their photos.  A few moments passed before a note popped up on Lance’s screen.

**Two players are close by: [Dr.Hunk] and [Pidge], would you like to request them as team members?** Lance grinned at the option, eagerly pressing ‘yes.’

“Cool, we can be teammates.  Don’t know for what, but I am so there for it!”  Pidge and Hunk agree to his request, and Lance now has their two pictures next to his own.

**Congrats on making your team, and welcome to Quintessence. Have a nice day.**

 

“Okay, I think we are all set up.  Now we just have to wait for a video to appear in our mail.  So, can we march ahead now?”

 

Lance and Hunk nod, Lance a little more enthusiastically than his still-hesitant friend, but nonetheless, they began their way to the theater house.

Despite the Altea Foundations’ cool tones, the actual streets of Altea held a unique flair to them.  Brick sideroads slip into paved roads with modern stylistic lampposts adorning every block.  It made Lance think of two designers combating with one another before realizing that their hodge podge of ideas somehow clicked together smoothly.  It was one of the many things that he loved about this town, and he could walk through across these roads for hours.

His companions, on the other hand…

“Why is theater house so far from campus?”  

 

Lance rolled his eyes at his friend’s dramatic sighs.

 

“It’s not that far, Hunk, and Plaxum makes the best fish tacos.  Her thanks for the photos!”  A smirk grew on Lance’s face as Hunk immediately perked up at the word of food.

 

“Were they the asian fusion ones she made for move-in this semester? Ooh! Or did she finally experiment with the microgreens I helped her grow?  With a little tuna they would be…”

 Hunk excitedly prattled on, filling their walking time with delectable descriptions of tacos and their possibilities.  Time and time again, Lance wondered why Hunk chose an engineering major like Pidge instead of culinary school.

 

However, as soon as he thought of asking, he knew what the answer would be.  It was the same as why Lance chose foreign languages instead of theater.  Sure, he loved foreign languages, getting to talk to people from around the world.  But if money wasn’t an issue…

 

Lance shook his plaguing thoughts away as they caught sight of the theater house, complete with theater kids laughing and chatting outside.  It seemed like the party was just getting started, people walking in with their cinch bags full of totally legal items.

 

As they got close, their phones rung all in unison: Quintessence was up.

 

“There’s a video…” Lance muttered as he watched the app boot up.

 

“Yeah, actually, it’s the first one I’ve been notified of,” Pidge said, also caught off-guard by the sudden update.

 

The video paused for a second, showing Lance only darkness before red began to lick up the sides. The theater house was in view now, but in flames, bodies thrown out of windows.  Two of the burning bodies were singled out.

 

The yellow headband moving along with the smoke, charred fur almost hiding the fingers forever reaching for a thrown pair of glasses.

 

A glimmer of bright light caught Lance’s eye from the top of the building. His reflexes beat his brain as he grabbed Pidge from stepping onto the lawn.  Hunk’s arms wrapped around them both as he pulled them behind a car just as Lance heard the explosion start.

 

It was deafening and then silent as his mind struggled to catch up.  The grip of the gravel biting into his palms, the heat rolling out in waves towards them, the screams that died far too quickly.

 

“What’s happening?” Wait, Plaxum!! Despite his shaking knees, Lance jumped up and tried to rush in. Two arms grabbed him, halting his stride.

 

“Lance, no!” Hunk’s arms were solid and held Lance firmly back.  

 

“But someone could still be in there!”  Lance tried to pull Hunk’s hands back, fingers digging red marks into the Samoan man’s skin.

 

“We’ll DIE if we go in there, stupid! We need to—…”  Pidge’s voice died out as a large crack came from the house.  A crack appeared in the side of the house, and the top corner of the house began to cave in.

 

“Plaxum… that’s her room!  She needs me!” Lance screamed, trying again to pull towards the house, but shadows appearing in the doorway stopped him.  Plaxum?  Did she make it?  Hope bloomed in Lance’s chest before absolute fear and dread extinguished it.

 

The shadows in the doorway came out, lit up by the glow of the flames in the most horrific way. Demons crawled through the smoke, dogs with lolling tongues and smirking cats that float.

 

“So much blood, want more!”

 

“Yeah, it’s no fun when they die so quickly!” the cat chittered out, before its head turned and locked onto Lance and traveled down to Hunk and Pidge.

 

“Ooh, lucky for us that we have a few strays out here.”  

 

The cat leaped toward Lance and moved to swipe down monstrous claws, Lance held up his hands to in a futile attempt to block it.

 

“Help!” his cry ripped out of his throat, and then a soft pulse of warmth grew in his palm.  His phone began to boot up again, and suddenly Lance’s vision was blue.  

 

The whole world was blue.

 

Wait... no, not the world.  A blue bubble had formed around the trio, blocking the demon’s attack from even hitting them.

 

“What?  What is going on?” Lance panted out, blinking tears out of his eyes to be able to read his phone screen.

 

**Quintessence demon summoning initiation complete. Please state next command.**  A small list then appeared on his phone screen.

 

“Demon summoning, what the—?”

 

“No time for questions, Lance, just command something!”  Hunk shouted, arms still tight around his two friends.

 

“Okay, okay... attack.”  The phone app paused for a moment before the word ‘attack’ glowed on the screen. Claws formed in front of the shield to slash at the closest demon.  

 

The demon hissed and lurked back, spitting out curses at the three amazed humans.

 

“Contract holders, I should have known there would be holders out here.”  The cat demon’s eyes glowed red, before the dog-headed ones aligned with a red aura now around their heads.  

 

“Just means I’ll definitely have to kill you before I can start having real fun around here.”  Fire erupted from the demon’s palm, hitting the shield and knocking the group back.

 

If they didn’t have that shield, they would have been toast.  

 

Another ping from Lance’s phone brought him out of his fear-induced shock.  

 

**Enemies are currently enraged, enhancing physical attacks. Please place next command.**

 

_ Right.  This is real.  This is actually happening, and we can’t run from it. _

 

“Guys, I think we have to fight them!”

 

“No shit, McClain!” Pidge gritted out, trying to rip their tablet out from their mildly smoking bag.

 

“No, I mean as a team! Do your phones say a list of commands?”  Lance waved his phone for emphasis, making Hunk reopen his and stare down at the now-yellow screen.

 

“You’re right, man. Oh god, okay, attack!”  Just like Lance’s had, a pair of yellow claws ghosted out in front of Hunk and slashed at the closest dog-headed demon.  

 

The dog howled in pain and stumbled back, arms in front of its snout, cowering.

 

**Critical hit.  Please state new command** _.  _

 

“Holy crow, did you see that?”

 

“Wow, that had to hurt ! Pidge— what are you doing?”  Lance watched as Pidge held up their tablet towards the demons and paused for a moment to shout at their friends.

 

“My tablet somehow has a database on these guys!  Guys, if either of you have any elemental moves, use them now!”

 

“Elemental? What does that even mean?”  Hunk asked, fingers swiping down his screen for answers.  

 

Pidge just rolls their eyes before standing up.

 

“Like this—Aero!”  Pidge held their tablet out, and green light ripped out and whipped towards the three demons.  

 

Each of them backed away from the attack, but the weakened dog fell forward.  It barely lifted its head to look at Pidge before it nodded solemnly and disappeared inside a green light.  

 

**Contract completed.  New ally gained.**

 

Pidge’s tablet shook in their hands.  An image of the demon appeared on their screen.

 

Hunk called out another physical attack, and the other dog demon disappeared as well, but with a yellow light surrounding it.

 

“Holy crow, let me try.”  Lance skimmed down his screen before a blue text caught his eye.  “Blizzard!”  

 

As soon as the words left his mouth, a blast of cold rushed out and rammed into the talkative demon, throwing it to the ground.

 

The demon lifted its head, glaring at Lance, before coughing out a laugh.

 

“Heh, if you fight like that, maybe this will be better than I thought.”  Just like the other two, the demon disappeared in a cloud of blue and Lance felt his phone vibrate.

 

**Battle won.  Initial Quintessence Profile completed.** **Thank you and Have A Nice Day.**

 

Lance’s phone screen returned to blank, the only light coming from the still burning house in front of them.  All of the energy that came with the battle left just as quickly.  His legs crumbled under him, and Lance fell back to lean against Hunk.  Pidge followed him, leaning against them both as they tried to reboot the app idly.

 

Sirens were blaring down the street, a singular fire truck coming into view.  Why did it take them so long? And when did someone call the fire department?

 

The fire department made quick work of the house, reported multiple casualties. As the firemen walked back to the engine, Lance asked about Plaxum.  

 

“She has to be in there, find her  _ please _ .”

 

“Listen kid, I am sorry about your friend, but we have been reporting multiple fires around town.  Some kind of gas leak or something.”

 

“So you’re just leaving, without even going back in for any survivors?”  Hunk glared down the firefighter, who held a strong face before it swiftly gave away to the true fatigue hidden underneath.

 

“I know you are disappointed kid, but my men did a sweep through there.  No one would have survived this explosion, and we can’t spare any men for additional sweeps.”  

 

The man passed out three shock blankets to the group, before he stepped back onto the engine.

 

“I want to help, I really do, but there are always bigger fires out here.  Head on home, kids.”  They watched blankly as the truck disappeared around the corner.

 

“Gas leaks? Are they serious? Gas leaks can do explosive damage, but half the house is collapsed, not to mention the clear scratch marks. “

 

“Hunk.” He glanced over at Pidge mid-vent, before he followed their eyes to Lance who was still looking at the now idly smoking form of what once was Theater House.

 

“She had just texted me before we got on 12th to make sure we were coming, she was so excited about the costumes and taking pictures.  She had bought a new lens for them and wanted to show me tonight.” And now she’s gone.  Tears blurred his vision, reality crashing into him like the rough waves of the ocean.

 

“If we had just gotten here sooner…”

 

“Lance, I saw the death video, you would have died if you stepped foot in there.” Hunk stated, holding Lance tighter against him.  “Pidge too.  I saw you both in the yard and it was…. It was just…”

 

“Awful.  I hate that video, I hated seeing you two died on the screen, but it saved us Lance.” Pidge burrowed their head into Lance’s side, the normally teasing analyst having a scared tremor in their voice.  A cool dampness grew on his sleeve, the only sign of Pidge’s silent tears.

 

They were right, the videos did save them.  The app, Quintessence, showed them each other dying, and it let them save themselves.  Lance watched, curling under the blankets with a tight grip on his friends, the smoke slowly drift up into the night sky.

 

“I just wanted us to have a fun Halloween.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, make sure you all support the artist who drew some lovely profiles for the fic. https://addictwiththeart.tumblr.com/post/171392399734/my-pieces-for-the-shklancebigbang-that-i-was
> 
> They are all fantastic, and I am so happy to have worked with them!

The trio stayed like that for a while, motionless on the sidewalk of 13th street. The heat of the air had cooled down around them and settled in their bones, only making them huddle closer together. Only when a now all too familiar ring began to play do they jolt back and look at their phones.  Quintessence was back on their screens. Already booted up, but the starting screen now had more to say.

 

**Welcome to Quintessence, the Death Video and Demon Summoning Application.**

 

Lance clicked begin, unsure of what to do otherwise.  More apps were available for him now, his profile screen split into different folders.  The folder Team was now in the top left corner.  Clicking it, Lance saw the selfie that he took earlier this evening, his former flirtatious smile now laughing in his face at what he thought this night was going to be like. Under his picture were Hunk’ and Pidge’s pictures, and then his eyes lock on three new faces.  The demons that they just defeated, there plain as day beside their own.  

 

“Guys, do your phones show?”

 

“Demon selfies? Yep.”

Hunk replied, humor slightly there in his tone.

 

“Not selfies, profiles I think. Look, we all have stats now.”

 

Lance looked down at where Pidge was pointing on their tablet.  They were right, they each had stats now like this was all some game.

 

**Loverboy_Lance’s stat: High in magic, high in agility, medium vitality, low strength,**

 

**Dr.Hunk’s stat: High strength. High vitality, medium magic, low agility,**

 

**Pidge’s stat:  Medium all**

 

“Magic? I highly doubt it.”

 

“Pidge, we just fought demons like thirty minutes ago,”  Lance said, somehow finding the effort to battle Pidge’s skepticism as the shock wore off.

 

“Yes, but I’m sure I can figure it out with some adjustments to my code, but I have something bigger to worry about.” The sounds of intense finger tapping grew as Pidge quickly started coding on their tablet.

 

“Bigger than magic and forming contracts with demons who may still want to kill us?” Hunk joined Lance on the ‘really, Pidge’ train. The tiny Italian just glared at them.

 

“Yeah, my brother Matt. As far as we know he is still at the cafe, waiting for us to get there.” Pidge’s voice cut off short, but Lance could tell that their mind was racing with possible situations, most of them terrifying. He knew how stressful not knowing where a family member was, the only relief coming from finding out they are alright.   Lance pressed a hand on their shaking shoulders, making Pidge realize they were shaking in the first place.

 

“The cafe is not too far from here. How about we go see Matt and then head back to the dorms and watch a cheesy movie?”

 

“I’m onboard for that.” Hunk eagerly agreed. Pidge huffed , but a smile peeks out as they look at the two guys.

 

“Lead the way then.”

They began to walk, all of their minds on Quintessence and what they really signed up for, but none of them really up to talking about.  Lance knew Pidge and Hunk were as curious -and scared- as he was. He could tell by Hunk’s little flicks of turning his phone on then mumbling to himself as he turned it back off. He saw the coding flanking across Pidge’s tablet, trying to uncover whatever secrets this ‘demon summoning app’ had to spill.

 

This whole night took a serious turn from Lance’s plans.  Tonight was supposed to be easy going and fun.  He should be making overly fruity drinks with Plaxum right now, while Hunk and Pidge battle it out on Mario Kart.  

 

Plaxum… a ball of guilt tightened in his throat.  He knew there was nothing he could do, but Plaxum was one of the first friends he made at Garrison U.  She was the one who encouraged him to take his first dance class for an elective, ignoring his excuses about trying to get as many language classes as possible.  Lance wished he could have taken one more theater class with her.  He wished he could have told her how thankful he was for that push to enjoy college instead of just focusing on graduating.  

 

But those chances burst into flames, literally and figuratively, and Lance will never see his friend again.  Looking at Hunk and Pidge, now walking a few steps ahead of him, as he had slowed down while he thought about the world. Both of them still fiddling with the apps, trying to figure out what happened tonight, just like Lance was.  They probably had the same thoughts flooding through their heads.  How many of their friends were caught up in this nightmare? How different will the campus be when they finally make the trek back?

 

Lance didn’t have a clue, but he knew one thing: He wasn’t going to let another one of his friends down.  He was going to use this mysterious app as a tool to protect his friends, not like the silly time waster he originally thought it was going to be.  He couldn’t protect Plaxum, but he was going to protect Hunk and Pidge with everything he had.  

 

As they get closer to the cafe, another loud bang ripped the group’s minds out of their muddled thoughts.  Twisting over to the corner of 11th and Varga Avenue, Lance’s clenched a hand over his mouth when the stench hit him.  Gasoline mixed with the scent of burnt flesh fill the air, drifting around the wreckage before him.  Cars were mangled together, several almost fused in the middle of the street and one on its side slammed into a now crooked lamp post.  Despite the heinous scene, there was a silence to the scene, which only caused goosebumps to wash over Lance’s arms.

 

“Where are the survivors? Wait, don’t tell me?” Hunk blanched, and then grimaced when their phones rang again. The upbeat 8-bit tune turned sour as it resonated in the air and was echoed by a chorus of cackling and howling.  Lance wrapped his arms in his cape, trying to will down his shaking, as figures leapt out of the wreckage.  Giant beings with unsettling muscles in beaten green skin and dried blood covering their hands and jaws soared over the cars like they were petty obstacles.  With a hefty swing, they ripped away the exhaust pipes and bumpers, makeshift weapons that are unfortunately destined for the trio before them.

 

“More food? Great!” The closest one snarled out earning a rain of laughter and approving grunts from the others.  One even spat something out towards the group, it skidding across the asphalt before colliding with with Hunk’s boot.  The Samoan man jerked away, as he realized what it was through the thick slop of spit.  It was a human hand, the skin and flesh barely torn off it.

 

“Holy crow, I’m going to be sick.”  Hunk covered his mouth with both of his hands. Lance pated his friend’s back, but his attention shifted as different laughter filled the air.

 

“Now boys, don’t spoil the fun yet.  The humans in the carriages barely had any fight in them.” A lit voice fluttered above them, as several shadows flew down from the buildings.  Feathers were first seen, forming into looming wings before they unfurled and revealed the demons underneath. Women that Lance could call beautiful except for the twisted grins on their faces caused a cool rush of fear to go down his spine.  Their likeness to women ended at their head, body covered in feathers that end with large bloodstained talons on their hands and feet.

 

The trio’s phone rumbleed a second time, more urgently than the first.  Lance whipped his phone up to his face and watched the screen boot up without his activation.  The app went directly to his Team profile screen.

 

**Welcome to Quintessence, begin Battle Phase with Demon summon by calling out desired Demon’s name.**

 

 _‘Didn’t his abuela always tell him to never say a Demon’s name or it would give them power?’_ Lance thought to himself, as he stared down at the grinning cat.  

 

“Well, in this case, let’s hope she’s right, Kubero!”  A quick flash on his phone and the cat demon materialized in front on him, along with the two dog demons from Hunk’s and Pidge’s. The cat looked over at Lance and then over at the demons.

 

“First fight together and you pick the wannabe jocks of the demon world? Knew I would like you kid.”  The kobolds cackled at the cat’s joke, earning glares from the demons ahead of them.  

 

“Great, now that you have their attention, why don’t you take them down?” Lance talked back to the cat’s snark, wanting to get away from this place as soon as possible.

 

“Can do, Blue, you stand back and see what all this contract can do for ya.” The cat snapped his fingers back at Lance, before it bore its teeth at the ogres before them.

 

Kubero and the Kobold dogs ran towards the ogres in the front of the wreck, claws and teeth slashing and pulling at ragged skin.  Lance would be appalled by the blood, but he had to focus. Their lives depended on it.

 

 _Okay okay, blizzard did alright but will that be enough?  What are these things weak to?_ As if the app could sense Lance’s wonderings, it blinked up at him.

 

**Hello Blue user, whenever you need to access an enemy, lock your phone camera onto them for a profile analysis.**

 

Not wanting to question it, Lance held up his phone towards the closest ogre, almost shocked as the phone placed a grid over its form and then a block of data appeared.  

 

**Demon Class: Ogre:  Strengths: Earth, Weakness: Fire, Ice, Air.  Analysis:  Do your stuff, Lance.**

 

Lance smiled at the little remark, before locking down on the fight ahead.  “You got it.”  A blue glow appeared from his phone and then ice shards rainning down on the first ogre, causing it to fall down immediately.  

 

“Aww yeah,” The phone vibrated to his words, almost like it was purring from Lance’s praise. His victory was short- lived, as his peripheral vision caught something gold barreling towards him.  He quickly bent back, hand not holding his phone catching the ground as sharp talons swipe above him.  One of the three winged women swooped back in the air, ready to lunge down for another attempt.  Lance quickly flipped his phone up to catch her with his camera, the app pausing for a second before new information filled the screen.  

 

**Demon Class: Harpy: Strengths: Air, Speed, Weakness: Ice, Strength Analysis: Strike down with Ice and then Attack**

 

A screech echoed above them, as the three harpies are now joined together in the sky.  Lance couldn’t get all of them.  But if he waits for them to line up together…

 

“Pidge on my count, shoot  at the ground ahead of us!”  Pidge nodded and held up their tablet.  Hunk stepped ahead of them, and a yellow barrier swiftly covered them.  A muffler smashed against the barrier, an ogre roaring out at Hunk, but the barrier held.  

 

“I’ll hold these ugly meatheads off, but shoot quickly will you?” Hunk shouted over his shoulder at them, locking eyes with Lance.  Lance nodded before he took a knee to properly aim at the Harpies.  He never thought that hunting with his grandfather would come in handy like this, aiming the camera on his phone like he would a shotgun.  

 

“Aim where they will going, not where they are.” Lance muttered under his breath.  The Harpy trio circled above them, until they pause right where Lance knew they would and lunge down right for them.  Which was exactly what Lance was waiting on.

 

“Pidge now, Ice!” Icy winds barrelled out in front of him, just as large spikes of ice formed in front of them where Pidge was aiming.  The winds pounded into the Harpies, ice crystallizing over their wings.  Lance watched their wings freeze and stick to their sides.  He turned away just as their cries of bloodlust swifted into ones of fear and then pain, as the trio falls to their death against the ice spikes.  The metallic scent of fresh blood filled the air.  It seemed like these demons are not contract compatible.  Both groups, human and monsters, appeared to have only one way out of this fight.

 

The contracted demons were still battling the ogres, ripping the one attacking Hunk away, as the Kubero surrounded them with flames.  The battle would soon be over. The orges’ cries echoed in the street, and the ground began to shake, as another form loomed towards them.  If the ogres they are fighting were large, then this one was their big brother by sheer size.  Battle scar covered skin from head to toe, with a giant bloody club in hand.  This demon was not here to play around.

 

Lance maneuvered over to Hunk, blocking Pidge as they positioned their tablet to get the monster’s profile. Hunk’s barrier was finally fading, as their greatest threat towered before them.

 

“Okay… it’s called Head Ogre… really that’s all we get?”  Pidge groaned, earning a responsive ring from their tablet.

 

**That’s what they like to be called.  Don’t glare at me for their lack of personality.**

 

“Did you… did your app just sass you?”  Lank quipped, trying not to laugh, despite the serious situation they were in.  His breath got knocked out, as Pidge landed a solid elbow to his stomach.

 

“Focus, Lance! If Quintessence won’t load its whole profile up? How are we supposed to fight it?”  Pidge glared up at him. Lance motioned over to the fight.

 

“Well, we have demons on our side, so…” A flash of motion caught his eye again, as the cat demon is slammed against the building behind him.  Lance whipped his head around, shouting out but no words are manageable, but caught the demon’s attention.  The cat lifted his head, still holding a smirk on its face, blood staining its teeth red.

 

“Sorry, kid Beat the offense, but no one warned us about the linebacker there.” The demon chuckled out, before a blue light surrounded it, and it disappeared in thin air.  Lance blinked the shock out of his eyes, as a vibration came from his phone.

 

**Ally Demon: Kubero has been defeated.  Be careful blue user.**

 

Daring to look back at the Head ogre, Lance fought to think of a new attack, as he watched the ogre fling the two Kobolds off of his fallen brethren.  Yellow and green light surrounded them as well, as the ogre turned its empty gaze over to them.

 

 _Oh no, what are they gonna do? Think Lance think!_ Lance could feel him falling into a panic attack. He had to do something. Hunk and Pidge were freezing up, too, but what could they do? They were kids, why did Lance think winning one fight against monsters mean that he could beat them all?

 

A blue aura followed by a green and yellow surrounded the trio, Lance feeling two arms pull him into a hug for a second time that night, as they braced for the ogre’s attack.  Lance tucked his head into Hunk’s shoulder, praying the shields hold as the ogre began to throw down his club.  The hit shook the shields, vibrations shaking the trio but not harming them for now.  

 

They braced for the next attack, Pidge searching for any way to help them on their tablet.  The next attack never came, however, as a figure rushed out of an alleyway and collided straight for the ogre.  Lance heard the ogre cry out and dared to look up just as the mystery figure’s arm glowed a bright blue-white and slashed across the ogre’s throat.  The ogre fell to the ground, shaking the barrier, before another ring chimes out from Pidge’s tablet.

 

**Battle Won. Profile status improved and new abilities unlocked. Thank you and have a nice day.**

 

The barrier evaporated around them as the app shuts down, leaving the trio alone with the mystery figure.  Speaking of which, the figure pulled himself away from the carnage and headed right for the trio.  A small towel held tight in his hand, he began to clean off the hand that had glowed.  Lance wanted to focus on the clearly dangerous and unnatural, but his attention drifted as the man blew his white forelock out his face and put on a non- threatening smile.

 

“Hello, Where did you come from? I’d thought I had already gotten the crash survivors to safety already.” The man spoke, his voice low and inquisitive.  His head was tilted, almost like a dog trying to figure out something new, eyes searching along the group. Lance assumed the man was checking them up and down for any injuries, but Lance’s eyes were looking for other things.  This man was handsome, that’s for sure.  His face was speckled with grime, but his kind eyes shone through right above the scar cut across his nose.

 

 _He must be a police officer or something,_ Lance presumed. The uniform he was wearing looked like S.W.A.T level protection, armored vest and tight black material that covered most of his skin.  The uniform was styled a little differently, white v formations styled across his chest and shoulder.

 

“We weren’t here during the crash, did you say, survivors?” Lance pulled away from his clear ogling at Hunk’s words, coming back into the conversation.

 

The man nodded, albeit a little grim expression on his striking face.  “Not as many as I had hoped.  Most of them are with my troop headed for the hospital. Now I’ll ask again, where are you from?”

 

“We are just students from Garrison Uni.” Lance added, not wanting to get on the man’s bad side. The man simply raised an eyebrow, like he was wanting to trust them but couldn’t quite justify it.

 

“And how did you control those demons, I’ve been fighting them since they came here, and you’re telling me that three students managed to work with them within the time span of the first appearance?”

 

“We don’t know actually… well, we know a little and we’ll tell you, promise. But first, have you seen this man?  His name is Matt.” Pidge pulled up their home screen picture and them and Matt before she left for college, all smiles and laughing.

 

“Matt… what are you… are you Matt’s sister Katie? Katie Holt.”  Recognition sparked in the man’s eyes, causing Pidge to grow excited.

 

“Yes, I’m Katie! Well Pidge, but still, you know my brother? Know where he is?” Hand brushing his hair back from his eyes, the man grinned down at Pidge.

 

 “Yes I know him.  Katie.. Pidge, it’s me, Shiro!”

 

Shiro… why is that familiar? No what it can’t be… Lance tried to talk himself out of it, but his mouth blurted it out before he could.

 

“Takashi?” Shiro stared at him for a second, confused.

 

“I’m sorry but have we met too?” Shiro hardly knew anyone who knew him by his first name instead of nickname.

 

“No, well not face to face, but after Matt and I guess, your first year, Pidge and I started to write to you as college mentors.”

 

“Holy Crow, Lance… is that you?” Lance quickly found himself encased in a warm hug by Shiro. And wow did he get even more muscle… no Lance don’t go there.

 

“Of course it is.  No one can replace Lance McClain,” who was currently trying to talk big to cover up the blush high on his cheeks,

“Wow, I can’t believe it, you’re so tall. Like I had always imagined you as this smaller guy, but wow you are so…” Shiro trailed off, but Lance swore he could see the word hot of the tip of his tongue and god if he wasn’t reeling from that notion alone.

 

“Right back at cha, handsome, I especially love the hair change.”  Lance preened himself in the embarrassed blush Shiro tried to blow off with a hand gesture for fight fatigue at his flirting.  Normally, Lance’s crushes would just scoff and ignore him.  He was enjoying this change of pace.

 

“Anyway,” _Yeah, try to change the subject, Shiro._ Lance grinned, “back to finding Matt.  Sorry…Pidge. But I haven’t seen them since this early evening.  They had mentioned it was your first semester here and how he had finally gotten the early rounds so that he could visit you.”

 

“We were supposed to meet here, at the Café Night, but he wasn’t here, you were.” Pidge said, as Shiro took in the information, arms crossing together in front of his chest.

 

“Yes, that’s where the problem lies.  I know you two wanted to see each other, but we have protocol here.  Whenever the first warnings came through to the different units, we all had our sections of Altea to look over and gauge the danger situation. I have this section through 13th street, Matt has 5th through 9th.

 

“So that’s where he is?” Pidge asked, excitement building in their throat.

 

“Look, I’ll call him on our server and let you know, but it’s too dangerous for you three to be out here right now.”

 

“But you saw us fight. ” Pidge pushed, clearly wanting Shiro to give.  However, the man simply shook his head, standing his ground.

 

“Yes, but these demons are small fry to the ones we have been picking up on the radar.  The Garrison Quad is the main protection center for emergencies, so that is exactly, where you guys should go.”  Shiro pulled out his phone, and hands it to Lance.  

 

“Let’s exchange numbers.  I want you to text me when you make it there.  I need to return to my agents at the hospital.”  Shiro smiled kindly at them, the picture of a leader.  Lance eagerly typed in his number, smiling back at Shiro as he passed it to Hunk.  He was so looking forward to sending Shiro some late night texts, at least after all of this craziness died down.

 

After they all exchanged numbers, Shiro gives them one last smile before saying his goodbyes and heading away. Before Shiro was out of their sights- Lance tipped him off on the house.  

 

“Hey- We just left 13th street.  My friend- she was a victim of one of the first fires.”

Shiro’s eyes softened at Lance’s words, moving forward to place a warm hand on Lance’s shoulder.  

“I’ll go check it out, sorry for your loss.”

 

Lance’s shoulder felt cold as Shiro’s hand slipped off. He watched Shiro run off, waiting until the sound of his radio voices faded back into the quiet to swing his arms back behind his head and turn to Hunk and Pidge.

 

“So should be take Alfor Avenue or Juniper street?”

 

Hunk stopped in his tracks, body turned towards the road back to campus.

 

“What do you mean? Campus is on the other side of main?” Hunk jutted his thumb  out to the main street sign for emphasis. Lance quickly placed his hand over Hunk’s and pushed it back down to his side.

 

“Hunk, we aren’t going to campus”  

 

“You mean not towards safety but more demons that want to kill us?” Pidge twisted Hunk back towards Alfor Avenue.  

 

“My brother is still out there.”

 

“Shiro said he would call us tomorrow.” Hunk interjected, but Pidge was nudging him forward before giving up and walking ahead.

 

“Tomorrow isn’t good enough. My brother is out here now, and you are either with me or going to Campus alone.”

 

Hunk turned to Lance for support, but he simply shrugged his shoulders.

 

“We both know Pidge isn’t going to take no for an answer. And if I need to battle a few more demons and have more stories to tell Shiro about, so be it.”  Lance followed Pidge, as they began walking down Alfor avenue, smirking as he heard a put-upon groan before hurried footsteps followed.

 

“Fine, but when I die, I’m so haunting the both of you.  You will never have a stress-free coding or get laid without seeing me right here, judging you for all eternity.”  Hunk glared and pointed fingers at them respectively.  

 

“Eh, my coding duck is named Hunk anyway…”

 

“And we share the same dorm room so…”

“So Deal.”  They said in unison, earning another salty glare before the smiles caught on.

 

“Jerks.”  

 

“You love us.”  

 

Invigorated with new information on Matt, the trio quickly moved through the different streets, until noticing that they were near more student housing again.  People in costumes rushed around the streets.  Girls were ripping off heels to gain better footing.  Police officers were waving people over to follow them back to campus.  The trio noticed how anyone wearing a monster mask had then ripped off, but no one was admitting to what they saw. Different conversations could be heard from all around them.

 

“Did you hear about the fires down 13th and South?”

 

“I heard it was a gas explosion.”

 

“I heard someone was attacked by a monster.”

 

“Monsters?  It was probably just some douche in a mask and some bad high.”

 

“Yea, I heard Delta Delta Neu was passing around some new ‘candy’ for Halloween.”

 

“Must have been a bad bunch. No wonder the police are making everyone return to campus, probably trying to clear it out to go in and search.”

 

The heavy chatter allowed the trio to sneak through to the nearest side street without the policemen seeing them.  They couldn’t be corralled back with the others back to campus just yet.

 

“Wow, I can’t believe what everyone is saying.” Lance idly mentioned, earning a shrug from Hunk

 

“Actually, it’s not hard to imagine.  People are more driven to believe something they understand than try to wrap their minds around something new.”

 

Lance shook his head in agreement, knowing to trust Hunk’s gut about these things . “I guess you’re right.  If I hadn’t fought them with my own hands, I probably wouldn’t have made demons my first conclusion for this shit.”

 

“Really, not your first?” Pidge teased, earning a quick shove from Lance.  

 

”Hey! Both sides of my family are extremely superstitious.  We never really talked about demons, but we didn’t deny them either.” It was true.  From his Irish relatives constantly telling him to be kind to the faery tree outside their home to his mother warning his siblings to never be ignorant of the dark, his whole life was filled with stories of the supernatural.  

 

Pidge sniffed, satisfied by Lance’s outburst, but more interested in their tablet. From what Lance could see, Pidge had a map of Altea on the screen and was marking attacks, some their own and others he couldn’t place.  Knowing Pidge, they had probably been listening in on the rumors and marking the different areas people are most talking about.  They always had a knack for that.  

 

“So those are the rumored areas you are picking up on?” Lance asked, knowing it was but not knowing why. Pidge looked up from their tablet, before twisting it for both Lance and Hunk to see clearly.  

 

“Yea, specifically all the rumors concerning Matt’s route.  Seems like there were a lot of talk about ‘drunk guys in masks scaring people’ around 9th Avenue.”

 

“Strange, most Garrison people don’t venture that far up 9th, since it’s more local families and younger kids. So, if there is heavy demon activity, Matt will most likely be there.” Lance said, hope blooming at the idea that they could find him.  This whole night was insane, and just having one mystery solved would be fantastic.

 

“Or at least some agents from his group, maybe they have any idea on where he is.”  Hunk added, making Pidge smile more for so than actually feeling confident.

  


They quickly get closer towards 9th street, phones at the ready and eyes searching for any familiar mop of brown hair.

 

“He has to be here, he wouldn’t have forgotten to text me, unless something else got his attention.” Pidge muttered, claiming the front of the group as they walk along the street.  For their sake, Lance prayed it was just his attention that got grabbed and nothing else.  It was too quiet on this street, mainly filled with local houses and the occasional business.  It wouldn’t be that busy on a college party night, but this vacant was just strange.  Lance’s gut was doing all kinds of flips, which from the previous events of the night, could not mean anything good.

 

“Guys, I don’t like this.”  Hunk warned, his own instincts flaring up due to the silence.  As if they were drawn by the rising fear from the trio, a group of monsters stumble forth from a dark alleyway.  Ther bodies were large in a way that was not natural looking, cuz their extremities to drag across the ground as they lurch forward into the light.  Were these the demons that everyone was talking about?

 

 _But then why wasn’t Quintessence acting up?_ Lance’s fingers tightened around his phone, watching the cool blue screen glow in and out calmly. He tried to refresh the app, but the screen remained the same, still loading without any messages to help them.  Were these demons not dangerous?

  


As they stood in the middle of the street, the sudden flickering and then bursts of the lamp post bulbs exploding stopped the trio in their thoughts.  Darkness filled the street, before a sharp light above them gained their attention.  It looked at first like a falling star, before they realized the star was hurtling towards the and crashed into the demons with  a deafening crash.  

 

Lance shielded his eyes, the light shattering in front of him far too bright for him to withstand against the bleak blackness. As the blinding light dissipated, a figure formed from the rubble of the meteor crash. A piece of the night sky seemed to turn towards them, shape convulsing into what Lance would call a woman.  

 

Her eyes, empty but as bright as the stars above them, stared down and acknowledged the three teens in the distance.  Shutting her eyes and the only light in the abandoned roadway, the woman began to hum.

 

The soft chime, however, felt like the bells of Notre Dame resonating out in their heads, so loud and overbearing that they cover their ears instinctively but in vain.  

 

The women tilted her head, in amusement or confusion Lance couldn't figure out.  His head felt like it was splitting at the seams.  The mystery woman stepped towards them, as the asphalt and corpses of the former demons below her burned and blistered with every step.  If the demons were no match for her, they definitely weren't.

 

"Somebody! Do something!" Lance yelled out, hoping that his voice will pierce through the bells.  They needed a distraction, anything to get her to stop, so that they can run away. But he could hardly think, let alone fight. Pidge was in the same position, body convulsed over their tablet, the screen lights flickering madly over their pinched features.  The final line of code unfinished, as their hands are tightly gripping their throbbing skull.  Hunk twisted around frantically, searching for something he can use amidst the rubble on the streets.  

 

A glimmer of red caught Hunk’s eye, as he found a piece of busted pipe from their earlier fight. A fire hydrant, bent forward with visible water trying to push through. Gripping the pipe tightly, Hunk’s voice ripped out of his throat, as he charged forward. He knew that the woman can stop him without any struggle. He knew that he is terrified and shouldn't be able to move. He knew that. But he was the strongest member of their team, and that was what he needed to be in this moment.

 

The pipe made a loud clang that almost burst through the chime in their heads, as it made contact with the damaged metal. Water erupted from the hydrant, shocking the woman into silence.  She raised her hand to protect her face from the waves raining down, giving Pidge and Lance time to grab Hunk and run away.

 

Sprinting away, Lance turned his head back to the mysterious woman.  The water was beginning to dissipate, become more of a gentle rain down.  Lance watched the woman slowly lifted her arms away from her face and outreach her hands, feeling the mist coat her fingers.

 

For a glimmering second, she didn't look like the terrifying entity that they thought was going to doom them all.  She looked beautiful.

 

As if hearing Lance's thoughts, the woman lowered her head to look at him, a smile forming on her face, but Lance was too far away to really tell.

 

A shiver went down Lance's spine, and Lance couldn’t fathom what that meant.  So, taking one last glimpse, Lance turned his head away and continued running back to the campus. None of the Garrison U trio looked back into they were face first in their beds, the fatigue of the night finally overcoming them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the kids are sleeping away, but they will soon find out that what felt like a dream is actually quite real. Please comment and tell me what you think so far. Until then, see you all next Saturday!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up to a new day and comes to terms with what exactly happened last night. And what does Shiro have to do with all of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys. I got a cold and couldn't do my check over of the chapter that I like to do. I wrote this part months ago, so things were bound to need changing, but we are here now. Please comment below and I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter.

Lance’s eyes slowly open up, the morning sun right in his face.  He must have forgotten to draw down the curtains like usual. He loved his dorm room, but he also hated how the sun shined right in his room. He couldn’t really move the bed around, so curtains were his lifesaver.  

 

Throwing off the afghan his mother crocheted him, Lance flips his legs over his bed with a sleepy gusto.  He did his typical stretch routine, ending with a deep stretch above his arms.

Lance had many morning routines, stretches and skin care, even breakfast prep for his coffee so by the time he is done with moisturizing it is ready to drink.  His siblings used to always tease him about his mannerisms, laughing how he wouldn’t even look out the window until he finished all of his routines.

 

Patting his face free of excess cream, he cursed himself for not removing the makeup from last night.  Oh right… last night… The memory struck him like lightning, moving him to bolt towards the window and peer outside towards the quad.  The quad that was not filled with the occasional laughing student or study group but a slew of policemen running around. College students were being corralled still from the night before, cowering under shock blankets.  Others were arguing with the agents, whom Lance recognizes as Altea Foundation agents by their black uniforms and rainbows motifs on the shoulders and chest.

 

It looked like the agents were refusing to allow students off of campus. Large trucks with the Altea foundation logo were parked on the entryways of the Quad, agents and workers unloading different sized boxes.  People were trying to sneak their way past. Lance specifically saw students in their work uniforms. Even if it was a crisis, some businesses still expected their workers to show up on time. Lance prayed for them, but he partially prayed for himself and his friends.

 

Lance pushed himself away from the window, just realizing how hard he pressed his face against the glass to see everything going on in the Quad. He poured his coffee mixture into his favorite to-go cup and walked straight for the door, only to pause when he realized Hunk had been sitting at the kitchen table the whole time.  Placing a bagel into a bag, Hunk wrapped it shut and placed it beside two look alikes.

 

“So, you saw what we have to go through today, too?”  Hunk asked, his voice sounded calm, since he already knew the answer.  

 

“This is all for what happened last night?” Hunk nodded, pointing out the door.

 

“The outside lounge television has been playing the same warning the whole morning.  Altea foundation is calling that ‘excessive gas explosions’ caused all the fires. The gas would also explain why people were hallucinating monsters.” Hunk stood up as he explained, gathering the bags in his arms.

 

“But you know that…”  Lance began but Hunk smiled and cut him off.

 

“That it’s a cover. Course I do.  I mean I wanted to believe… you have no idea how long I tried to convince myself to believe, but that would be denying everything we saw last night. Besides…” Hunk slipped a hand into his back pocket and held the item he takes out up to Lance.

 

“We have the proof right here.”  Lance stared at Hunk’s phone, the Quintessence home screen pulsing in a pale yellow hue.  Lance looked over at his own phone that he somehow remembered to plug in at the counter before he passed out.  Flicking on the home screen, Lance blinked as Quintessence brought itself online.

 

**Good morning, Blue User_Loverboy_Lance. No new videos or battles to report. Have a Nice Day!**

 

The screen then moved to the Team folder, where there was still Lance’s picture besides the ones of actual demons.  Demons that probably killed his friends and fellow students, but were now fighting by his side.

 

“So, what do we do now?” Lance finally slipped out, nothing else coming to mind on what to do next. Hunk simply handed him a bag and walked towards the door.  

 

“We go see if Pidge had gotten any sleep at all and try to not to pass out.”  Lance couldn’t help but laugh at Hunk’s answer. He knew that Hunk was terrified but he still put his friends’ first.  Pulling out his cream cheese and salmon lox sandwich, Lance took a huge bite before following Hunk down the hall.

 

\---

 

Pidge hadn’t slept. At all. Which is not really surprising for them actually.  Lance couldn’t count the times he and Hunk had to trick Pidge into boring movie nights, so they would fall asleep halfway through and they could carry them to one of their beds.  They would fuss the morning after, but Lance always noticed the thankful spring in their typing from getting proper sleep.

 

There was a spring in their step today, but from a case of shooting down espresso drinks before Lance and Hunk got there.  The subtle bags under their eyes and jittery movements told Lance that Pidge was running on borrowed energy, but they could easily make the day before sleep was needed. They were a polar opposite from Lance, who reveled in his beauty regimen which included sleep.

 

“Lance, are you listening?” A finger quickly jabbed Lance right in his ribs, directing his attention back to the screen. He mumbled his apologies, while Pidge flicked open Quintessence.  

 

“As I was saying, I did a little code analysis on Quintessence and was able to unlock a hidden feature, two actually.”  Two folders lit up, as Pidge spoke.

 

“The first one seems to be a barter contract system, though the app calls it a Demon Auction.”

 

“Like demons are selling themselves out? But why?” Lance asked, if they were just here to create chaos, why are they trying to make deals? Pidge shrugged in response.

 

“It seems like they only have a specific amount of time that they can be here without a contract binding them here. The auction allows them to make a simple contract.  They get to Earth, and we gain a temporary partner to fight with.”

 

“Okay, that makes sense. And the other one?”  Pidge nodded and flipped over to the next folder.

 

“This one is called the Cathedral, it’s a place where you can fuse demons.”

 

“Fuse?”  Hunk repeated, confusion clear on his face.

 

“It seems to be a more complex summoning tool.  You know how you’ve seen people make out pentagrams and  offer items to summon a demon?” Hunk and Lance both nod, letting Pidge continue.

 

“Well, the Cathedral is essentially the Pentagram, where we can put past contracts and other offers up in order to form a contract with a stronger demon. You can improve transfer one demon’s strength to another. ”

 

“Cool, we will gain stronger allies and the other ones can return home?” Lance elbowed Hunk teasingly.

 

“Finally coming around to it, Hunk?” Grin full on his face, he laughed as Hunk shrugged him off.

 

“Oh not at all, but if this means I get stay one step further away from death, I’m game for anything.”  Hunk earned a laugh from each of them, before they all focused on their phones.

 

Lance had to admit the Cathedral looked interesting, clicking on the folder made a mini-sequence occur.  A bird’s eye view of the cathedral’s deep grey and purple pillars cascading down and within to an altar scene.  Five statues surrounded the altar, but Lance could only see the silhouettes. For some reason, Lance knew that they were more than what they appear. Then the app loaded up the names of the demons’ they have and could summon.  

 

For now Lance turned back from the Cathedral and loaded up the Auction.  A small pop up appeared on his screen. **Welcome to the Demon Auction, where Contracts are only a click away.** Jokes on how this was just like selling your soul, since you never read the agreement on things filled Lance’s head, but he pushed them back. For now.  

 

 _Wow. There are a lot of contracts on here._ Lance wondered to himself, as he scrolled past the multitude of contracts.  He finally settled on a cute Lilim who’s profile said she wanted to leave the demon realm for a while and a Kikimora.  The contract system was pretty simple, though Lance feels like it is due to Pidge’s handiwork. The little Pidge face watermark said it all really. A few clicks and convincing messages of adventure and Lance had two new Demons to help him battle other demons.  

 

He should be more spooked by this, but then again Shiro didn’t seem that scared.

Oh shit , Shiro! “I totally forgot to call him!”  Lance cursed himself out.

 

“Wow, you never hold your cool when it comes to cute people!”

 

“Pidge, this is no time for jokes.”

 

“Who said I was joking?”

 

“He is probably wondering why I didn’t call him or text him when we got back to campus? Well, Probably Call since Shiro is that type of guy that prefers nice long calls to short texts, but of course if we texted him when we did get back, he would wonder why we took so long. But could we explain why we went, I mean I sure he would understand and-”

 

“Lance!”  Hunk's shout broke Lance from his worrying. Lance lifted his head up to look at his friend and caught the soft gaze turned at him

 

“Just call him, I'm sure he wants to hear back from you.” Lance smiled at the reassurance.

 

“Right.” Pressing the green call button next to shiro’s name, Lance barely waited two rings before it picked up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, Shiro, this is Lance.”

 

“Lance…. I … can’t ...quite”  A lot of interference came through the phone, making Lance a little worried.

 

“Shiro, can you hear me?” Lance asked, straining his ears to hear the faint sounds coming from the other side.

 

“Sorry...the telep …. System is …. Come..to ...Atlea founda…” The words sputtered before silence finally came.  Lance paused for a second, before groaning and shoving his phone back in his jean pocket.

 

“Shit, we lost connection.  You guys have any service?” At his question, Pidge and Hunk, turned off Quintessence to check, surprise turning to resignation.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Me neither.”  Pidge leaned out of their room doorway. “And from the looks of the frantic phone whipping, everyone’s phones are down.”  Hunk and Lance peered out of the doorway, noticing a group of girls holding their phones high up in the air and marching quicker outside.  

 

 _Was everyone’s service lines down? Could it be because of the demons?_ Lance’s thoughts only made him more anxious.

 

“Dammit, all he told me is come to Altea foun? Fountain… founda?” Pidge slinged on their green hoodie and stuffed their laptop in their hand me down backpack.

 

“He probably meant foundation, that’s where Matt and him work, remember?  It’s not too far from here.” Of course, that makes sense. Lance and Hunk waited for Pidge to lock up their dorm room, before they head down the hall together.

 

“I can’t believe your brother got an internship there.  I heard they only take the top 1% of resume applications.” Pidge adjusted their backpack strap on their shoulder, shoving Hunk’s offering hand away as nicely as possible.  

 

“Yeah, that’s partially why they agreed to pen paling us.  Hearing the ‘drama’ of high schoolers really helped ease the stress of the referral process.”

 

“Hey, Shiro loved hearing my stories!” Lance shouted defensively, earning a few strange looks from the girls still trying to get service, but he ignored them mostly.  Let them look, as he walks right out this door.

 

Lance looped them through the growing crowd of college students, knowing the less travelled pathways that he used to take to avoid any campus police after a night of heavy partying.  The Altea foundation agents were a little too preoccupied by the questions barreling down on them to notice the trio walk past the Quad and into the more vacant parts of campus. Students were walking towards the Quad, conversations blurring into background static around them.

 

They swiftly made it towards the Science building, which to the Altea foundation.  Altea foundation vans were making their rounds, warnings for people to head to the designated safety areas until the ‘gas problem’ was solved.

 

“Still going on about the gas excuse, I see?” Hunk prattled on, as they hunkered down by a shrub to avoid being in the van’s sights.

 

“It’s certainly working for them.  People have been giving us weird looks for moving away from campus.”  Lance hushed out, tugging Hunk and Pidge to get up and move faster. Despite how foolproof his route was at night, daylight hours made them a little more visible for the curious eye. They needed to make it to Altea foundation, before someone tried to actually confront them and bring them back to campus.  

 

Finally coming onto the crossing of Castle Street and Alfor Avenue, the trio caught sight of the Altea foundation gates. They quickly move to stand out of sight, pressing against the cool brick of the nearby business.  Several guards stood stationary at the front, scanning the road stretched out before them.

 

“Is it me or does this place seem more guarded than usual?” Lance pointed to the new agents coming into sight past the guards, heads turned to speak on walkie-talkies.  

 

“You would too if demons were bearing down your door.”  Pidge whispered, rolling their eyes at Lance sticking his tongue at their remark.  

 

“So, how do we go in? I doubt just  walking up and saying’ hey there, we know Shiro’ will work?” Hunk feigned waving confidently, looking at Lance and Pidge for a better answer.  Pidge shook their head.

 

“Nope. They wouldn’t even let me visit. I have only been there once for Matt’s move-in day. They are really intense about only having specified personnel on their grounds.” Lance stared the guards down for a moment, before rolling their shoulders, and locking eyes with Pidge.

 

“So...run for it?”

 

“Works for me.”

 

Just as Lance and Pidge began to bolt, prepared to fight their way through, Shiro appeared in the gate opening.  His eyes were narrow as he looked around, before they widened at the sight of Lance, who was still running towards the gate.  

 

“Shiro!”

 

“Lance! You made it! You all did!”  Misunderstanding Lance’s run, Shiro met halfway and Lance was soon lifted into the air in a great encompassing hug.  He flushed at the sheer ease of the movement, Shiro holding him up as if he weighed nothing at all. It was too early for his brain to handle.

 

The guards looked between Shiro and the trio, giving each other a look, before moving aside to pace the walls.  Lance mourned to himself, as Shiro finally set him down, his hand gliding between his shoulder blades idly. The hand pressed Lance forward past the gate, as Shiro waved the other two over.

 

“Come on inside.  Allura would like to meet you guys.”

 

The inside of the foundation was as spectacular as Lance imagined.  The light poured down into the main lobby, a rainbow of hues from the multicolored windows.  High-set ceilings slipped into cool gray walls, set apart by intricate murals of landscapes. Agents winded their way through the lobby, talking on their phones and intercoms.

 

 _It’s like stepping into a whole new world._ Lance mused in awe, thrilled to actually be inside **the** Altea foundation.  Shiro was still to his right, hand no longer on his shoulder blades, but Lance could feel its presence just a few inches away from him.  His nerves seemed on high alert, whether for Shiro or finally being here he wasn’t quite sure.

 

Shiro’s warm smile towards him helped clear his mind of a few things.  He motioned his head towards a seating area towards the far side of the lobby, under a tapestry of rolling fields.  

 

“This way.”  Shiro led them to the couches, motioning a passing agent to notify someone that they were here.  They sat together for a few minutes, making idle chit chat. Lance even shared some of the fruit Hunk had prepped in their little breakfast bags.  He found it cute how Shiro not so sneakily picked out the melon pieces and avoided the other fruits.

 

His gaze wandered, as he caught sight of two people approaching them in non agent attire.  One of them being possibly an actual princess, her hair braided around her head like a crown before flowing around her gracefully.   Her silver dress with a soft pink accent around her waist suited her nicely. Lance even admitted to himself that he didn’t mind the cool glare she gave the four of them, hoping curiosity would win over suspicion.  The man in the sophisticated blue suit and grey blazer seemed to be excited they were there, at least.

 

“Shiro, glad to see that your friends made it here without much trouble from the other agents.”  The man smiled down at them, hands clapped together. The woman shook her head at the man’s comment.  

 

“If the agents did stop them, it was because they were doing what is best for them, Coran.  We train them to bring people to the safe center locations for a reason.” The woman sighed, before her look softened at the group, blue eyes piercing the trio.

 

“My name is Allura, Director of Altea Foundation. This is Coran, my second in command. Paladin Shiro has told me much about you three in the time all of this has happened.” Allura raised a hand out to them, which Lance took quickly with a grin.

 

“I hope it’s all good things.  The name’s Lance McClain.” Allura didn’t seem too impressed, but Lance chalked it up to Shiro not having time to spiel about how cool they all are. Pidge and Hunk quickly made their introductions, and Coran clapped his hands once again.

 

“Now that introductions are out of the way, you had some questions for them, Allura?”  Coran moved to sit down in the couch directly behind them, motioning Allura to follow his lead.  She sat down gracefully beside him, holding her hands against her raised knee.

 

“If you wouldn’t mind, I would like you three to tell me about what occurred last night. You three have been through something I am sure you cannot possibly understand.”  

 

“You mean how there are demons running around and killing people?”  Pidge said bluntly, tact never being their thing when they wanted answers fast.  Their brother was still missing, after all. Coran and Allura flinched slightly at the straight to the point answer, before collecting themselves.

 

“Yes, we are asking about the demons, specifically how you three college students with no seen experience with self-defense or fighting, were able to make it past these creatures without intense injury?”

They all twitch involuntarily to grab their phones, causing all eyes to fall on them expectantly.  Lance decided to be the first to really talk.

 

“Well, it all started with the new app that has been going around campus, Quintessence.  We all signed up for the app, but last night the app changed. And quicker than my mom can sense I haven’t eaten, we could fight the demons like that.”  Lance snapped for emphasis, waiting for Allura’s or Coran’s response before he continued to mention how the demons appeared out of nowhere and they formed contracts with them.  The white-haired woman’s head tilted in confusion, hand coming up to grip her chin.

 

“An app that allows people to fight demons with ease… our agents haven’t come across this in any of the past encounters.”  Hunk leaned forward, locking eyes with the two before him

 

“So you guys DO fight demons every day?” Coran and Allura shared a quick look, before Coran answered him.

 

“No, what would give you that idea?” Hunk crossed his arms, clearly putting his thought into what he was going to say next.

 

“Because normal people would be trying to reason out anything other than demons coming out of the woodworks or be absolutely terrified. However, you guys have been way to calm about this, like way too calm to not be suspicious.”

 

“What are you getting at, Mr. Garrett?” Allura stared Hunk down, and he met her gaze coolly.

 

“Nothing at all. Except that if you expect us to be truthful to you, you should at least do the same.”

 

Lance looked between the two pairing off, cool stares between them.  Pretty as she may be, Lance knew from being on the pointed end of Hunk’s stares which side he was on.  He mirrored this thought but leaning closer to his friend and waiting for Allura to say something.

 

Allura stared down for a moment longer, before a smile graced her face and a sigh escaped her full lips.

 

“Never say that I won’t respect a fellow strong soul.  Fine, I will admit to you that this isn’t the first time we have seen demons or even battled against them.  Demons have been a black stain on this earth for as long as I remember.” Allura’s eyes look beyond them as she spoke like she was remembering something dark, before she quickly turned her focus back to them.

 

“So this has happened before?” Hunk asked, curiosity giving way now that they were getting answers.  His body language became more open, as he uncrossed his arms to balance a hand on his knee.

 

Allura paused, a stiffness in her frame before she shook her head.

“Not like this.  This is something far worse.”

 

“What could be worse than literal demons rampaging on the streets?” Lance blurted it out, but what else could he say? Coran coughed into his palm.

 

“Demons have always had a means to cross realms, from theirs to what we know as our Earth.  Portals, rituals, possession. But all of those are small periods of escape, easy to do and easier to take care of.  This is something else entirely.”

 

“Realms?” Lance repeated, trying to wrap his head around it all. Allura answered this time, posture settling back as she leaned closer to them.

 

“Have any of you heard the legends of Halloween night? How many cultures claim that this time of year is where the veil between worlds is at its thinnest?

 

The trio shook their heads yes, Lance remembering his mother telling him and his siblings to come home before the night got too dark.  

 

“The darkness is nothing to fear but nothing to be ignorant of also.”  His mother would tell them, as she pinned last minute capes on and touched up their makeup.

 

“Well the legends are true, but they have never foretold something like this.”

 

“What do you mean?” Hunk pressed Allura, who stared at his phone as she spoke.

 

“Those powers you have… that Quintessence.  I have never seen or even read anything the likes of that.  To be able to so easily create a portal and contract with demons, if it got into the wrong hands…”

 

“Look, we didn’t sign up for this to cause mayhem, we didn’t even know we were summoning and making contracts with LITERAL demons until it was already done.” Lance defended himself and his friends, chest puffing up in anger.

 

“And that’s exactly the problem! If someone like you can summon demons without even thinking, just imagine what a person can do with actual intent behind it!” Allura exclaimed, clearly missing the offended look Lance fired at her.

 

“Without thinking….Are you calling me stupid cause I’ll have you know princess that I aced all of my classes last semester! And..” Lance jumped forward off of the couch, getting ready for a fight.

“Princess!! I am the Executive Director of this foundation, which I have earned rightfully…” Allura countered, rising off the couch and coming towards Lance with rage in her eyes.

Coran swung an arm in front of the princess, if to protect her or stop her from charging forward Lance isn’t sure.

 

“Allura didn’t mean to insult as I’m sure you didn’t either.  What SHE means to say that we need your help to guage this new threat.”

 

“Our help?” Lance repeated, eyebrows raised.

 

“Yes, while we ourselves will look into this Quintessence, you three seem to have already gotten quite the handle on it.”  Allura’s face pinched, reminding Lance of how his younger sister would pout when their mom scolded her. She stared Lance down, before smoothing a hand roughly through her hair with a sigh.

 

“Coran is right.  We shouldn’t argue when we could be working together. I will have all of my guards install this app and begin search for any rogue users immediately.  While they do that, I would like to make a proposition for you three.”

 

Lance looked over to Hunk and Pidge, each of them giving their silent input, before he looked back to the two in front of him expectantly.  Allura deemed this as an okay to continue speaking.

 

“We would like you three to gather information on Quintessence for us.  Paladin Shiro will be your main contact during the days to come.”

 

“What about Matt?  He’s still out there, isn’t he?” Lance curled an arm over Pidge’s shoulders, feeling the tenseness grow.

 

“Agent Matt was...is one of our lead agents in the research of portals and demon exposure.  This outbreak of Quintessence could be the reason he hasn’t responded back to headquarters since last evening. If you follow the leads back to whoever released Quintessence, you will most likely find Matt.”

 

That’s all Pidge needed to hear, the tenseness in their shoulders reforming into strength and resolve under Lance’s hand.

 

“Then, we’ll do it.  But we’ll need a few things.”

 

Allura nodded, returning to hold the image of a kind leader. “We at Altea Foundation will always help our allies.”

 

“First off, I need the strongest portable hard drive you have, complete with whatever research Matt has done during his internship here.”  Coran nodded, waving Pidge over to a hallway.

“I’ll show you to his dormitory and workspace, but I’m afraid Agent Holt was always the protective type.  Encrypted every piece of information he had, except for the research notes he allowed Allura and myself to see.”  Pidge laughed at Coran’s warnings, slinging their backpack over to grab their laptop.

 

“If you thought Matt’s coding to be amazing, then wait until you see how quickly it takes me to crack it.”  The two’s technology chatter died away, as the large silver doors slide close behind them, leaving the four of them essentially alone in the large lobby area.  Allura turned back to lock eyes with Lance.

 

”Your next request?”  

 

“We want in on your wireless service.  I have noticed three guards receiving calls since I stepped inside, but my phone could hardly pick up Shiro’s call.”  He just got the cutie’s number. He wanted to use it dammit.

 

“We have a private server that I will have Coran link you all to after he is done showing Pidge around Agent Holt’s belongings.”  Lance stood back pleased, as Hunk stepped forward with his own questions.

 

“Yeah… any guesses why all the public servers have stopped working right?”

 

Allura shrugged her shoulders swiftly.

 

“Our main hypothesis is that the disruption of the veil has altered servers all around.”

 

“But the Altea Foundations is still working perfectly, a little too convenient.”  Lance hushed Hunk’s conspiracy whispering, choosing to speak next.

 

“Well, my last request is to have your number, princess.”  Lance threw in a million dollar smile, which earned him an exhausted glare back.

 

“What, if we receive any new information, don’t you want us to rely it back to you?” Allura’s eye roll remained strong.

 

“That would be Shiro’s job, as your main contact, but if you prove yourselves, I may see the appeal of keeping contact with you.” _Not a no, so I’ll take it._ Lance smiled to himself.

 

“So what else would you like us to do?”  Allura moved towards Shiro and placed a hand on his shoulder.  

 

“I need to inform the other agents of the priority change. Paladin Shiro will show you around the foundation, as far as you need to know.” Hunk raised an eyebrow at Allura’s orders.

“How much is there to Altea foundation?”

 

“More than you can understand and need to understand.  For right now, you will stay by Shiro’s side, until Coran and Mixx Holt are ready to depart.  With that, I bid you good day. “ Allura quickly left the room, hand at the ready for the sensor. The doors she crossed through are more detailed than the ones Coran and Pidge walked through. A mosaic of lions are etched meticulously in the metal planing.  Two lions are on raised hind legs at the bottom of the door, blue and yellow curls covering their flanks. Above them, two lions faced one another with a paw raised and heads looking up high. Red and green detailed them. All of these lions stared up at the top of the door, where a single lion sat, head forward.  This lion was larger than the others, with wings of all things etched in a pale purple against the black and silver. The wings are spread wide, over all the lions like it was protecting them.

 

“Those are the symbols of Altea Foundation.” Shiro’s voice came right behind his ear, causing Lance to twist his head and almost bump noses with the guy.  He stumbled back, since that is way too close for his poor pan heart to handle. Sadly, his heart took a turn for the worse, as Shiro, the nice gentleman, easily caught his waist to steady Lance from his small stumble.  Lance tried not to overthink the hand that lingered on his waist, as Shiro continued to talk about the mosaic.

 

“Allura calls them the Lions of Voltron, they are the legendary protectors of Altea.  Since I started this internship I have heard countless myths about how these Lions were awaken when Altea needs them once again.  I can’t remember if I ever mentioned them in my letters, but I always find myself staring up at this mosaic. Like I know that there is truth in the stories and even though my entire world has been turned upside down, I will survive it.”  Lance found himself silent, content on listening to Shiro’s story. He remembered little sketches of lions filling Shiro’s letter, without real explanations of why they were there. Now he knew the importance of them, not their importance to Altea but to Shiro.  

 

Shiro who has apparently lived through what happened last night countless times in his years here.  He had Lance as a pen pal, but couldn’t even tell him what was happening in the majority of his life.

“How do we handle this?” Shiro paused, taking Lance’s question into careful thought.  

 

“Together.  We do this together.”  Shiro looked over at Hunk, standing a step behind but Lance could see in his face that he absorbed every word.  Hunk looked over at Lance, a smile softly growing on his face.

 

“Together.” Lance smiled at that too. It may still be the apocalypse starting out there and life was never as it seems, but Lance still has people on his side.  He still has something to fight for.

 

“Together.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is having a good Saturday. Here's the latest update, which is a lot of character intro and some background stories. The Garrison Trio is going deeper in the world within the Altea Foundation, working with Shiro and also meeting a new party member. 
> 
> Also, I finally got the images to work, so hop back to chapter 2 to see the ones of the Garrison Trio!

Lance and Hunk continued to chat with Shiro about Altea Foundation and his time as an intern here.  Some parts Shiro cut short, quickly switching to another funny story about long study nights with Matt.

Each time the Japanese man paused, Hunk snuck Lance a look that told him that Shiro was hiding something, but Lance won’t push.   He knew Hunk had a sense about these things, but Lance trusted Shiro, too. Shiro, the dedicated student who always laughed at Lance’s cheesy jokes.  He may be hiding something worse than the demons out there, but Lance knew that deep down, Shiro was a good person.

 

As they talked, the phone attached to Shiro’s vest rang out. Shiro gave them an apologetic look and wave to them both before stepping back.  When he is out of range, Hunk and Lance secluded themselves back at the seating area- where the least walking traffic was in the lobby. Hunk spoke up first, chin resting on his hands as he leaned forward in his seat.

 

“So, you believe him.”  Hunk stated it without question, but Lance answered him regardless.

 

“I do.”

 

“And it’s not just because he’s really hot?” Lance scoffed, because of course Hunk would tease him now.  Part of him was relieved that his friend not criticizing his judgment in who he placed his trust, but the other part wanted to save his pride.

 

“Hey, I have more sense than that!”  His attraction to Shiro was completely irrelevant to this, dammit!  Hunk’s smile was wide now.

 

“Okay, sure.  And you two weren’t totally in your own little world, over there.” Hunk tilted his head over at the decorated door.  Lance furrowed his eyebrows in thought, before realization caused a flush to wash over him. Hunk was right there, as Shiro talked about the mural.  He was there, watching as Shiro got close to Lance and spoke right in his ear. Lance even looked back at Hunk, but he didn’t register just how out of place he must have felt.  

 

“Oh Crow.” Lance groaned, rubbing his palms on his cheeks, as Hunk chuckled beside him.  

 

“Was I that oblivious?”

 

“Yeah, but to be fair, Shiro was just as wrapped up in the moment,  I think he was totally focused on where to place his hands that he didn’t even register I didn’t go with Pidge, until you asked your question.”  Lance could feel his cheeks burn at Hunk admitting that Shiro purposely got close to him. It wasn’t him overthinking it, like usual. Then again, what does he do now?

 

Before he can ask Hunk, his eyes caught Shiro coming back towards him and his lips clamp shut.  Thankfully, Shiro didn’t show any signs that he heard their little chat. His face looked way too apologetic, making Lance want to coo at him.  Stupid Shiro and his pretty face no matter what he was feeling.

 

“Sorry guys, some agents need help with traffic control of supplies to campus, I won’t be long I promise.”  Shiro paused before he stepped towards the main doors.

 

“If I am not back before Allura sends you out, text me if there are any signs of danger.  Promise.”

 

Hunk and Lance affirmed that they will- Lance denying to anyone who would ask that his nodding was a little too enthusiastic. Shiro smiled, before he pulled the phone back to his ear and ran outside.  Lance’s gaze lingered, watching him run past the center fountain, until the doors swung closed. Which Hunk immediately teased him about, complete with elbow ribbing.

 

The two bantered like this shortly, until the sound of a door opening behind them pulled their information. Looking back, Lance saw Pidge walk back alone, backpack looking flatter than when they came into Altea Foundation.  What also caught his eye is the three colored tassels swaying in their grip.

 

“Okay guys, let’s head out, I have my laptop currently hooked up to Matt’s set-up, and my tablet linked to the AF’s servers, so we can Matt’s database wherever we go.  Also, here.” Pidge handed Lance the blue strap, which had a little chip on the end of it and gave Hunk the yellow one.

 

“These are the personal drives that Coran gave me. They have all the encryptions for the AF servers, so we can call and use internet freely.”  Lance plugged the chip in, and sure enough a notice pops up, saying he can make phone calls again.

 

“Sweet. Now I can call Mama. She wanted to know about how the costumes went, and what is with the bad news bears look, Pidge?”  Lance could see the hesitation on Pidge’s face. Oh no.

 

“That’s the thing, we can only call people on the server and in Altea.”

 

“What? But we have internet? Can’t I at least skype?”  Lance pointed at his full bars and 4g sign for evidence, but Pidge shook their head swiftly.

 

“I already asked Coran about it, these servers are private and highly protected. To avoid any chances of leaked information, Allura has it only available for AF agents and certain personnel to receive and send information.” Hunk’s face twisted back into suspicion, as it had a lot in the past hour.  

 

“And that doesn’t bother you? I mean I get that they are hiding the fact that demons are real, but why do they need to keep it confined to this area? And is no one bothered by the fact that all other, you know GLOBAL servers are somehow down in Altea?” Pidge rolled their eyes, but they know there was truth behind Hunk’s intuition.

 

“It does, but right now, it’s better than being in the dark like everyone at Garrison University.  I’m not saying I buy all these coincidences, but if I want to find Matt, I’ll play along.” Hunk seemed to be satisfied by Pidge’s answer, plugging the chip into his phone. Lance was disappointed, knowing how confused his parents will be when he doesn’t call them and worse, when they realize they can’t reach him.  Hopefully, Allura and the rest of the Altea agent can resolve whatever is happening soon.

 

“Lead the way then, Pidge. Let’s go get your brother.”

 

\--

 

The trio found themselves looking for Matt at the town amphitheater.  It was one of Altea’s focal features besides the college and Altea Foundation.  Artists from around the world have toured in this arena. Lance remembered his first concert here and trying to convince Hunk to sneak closer to the stage with him.  Here they were again, years later, but the many rows of seats were almost eerily empty than his memories of them. Lance unconsciously held Pidge’s arm to steady them, as they walked down the stairs but are solely focused on the growing code on their tablet.

 

“From what my decryptor has gotten from Matt’s notes so far, this was on his target list for investigation, specifically the area around the stage.” Pidge pointed towards the empty space straight ahead of them.

 

“Why though? This place is the farthest away from any nature or anything that feels like it would be easier to commune with the veils. You know like every witch or exorcist  movie.” Hunk idly wondered, as they walked further down. Pidge clicked a few times on their tablet, before they held up a graph to Hunk and Lance.

 

“Well, Matt has been researching what exactly drives a summoning, and while communing with nature for ritual purposes was once important, the new drive appears to be areas of high energy.  Like emotional energy, so an amphitheater where people are excessively excited and emotions run high would be a perfect place for possible demonic activity.” Lance shrugged, choosing to jog down to the empty space now that Pidge was actually watching where they were going now.  

 

“I’m just gonna take your word for it, Pidge.  So, do we just wait here or?” No sooner did he ask the question, did their phones all ring in unison. Hunk threw a pitiful look down from his spot on the stairs with Pidge at him.

“You just have to ask, didn’t you?” He groaned, as he grabbed his phone to find that once again, Quintessence has turned itself on again.  Peering down at his blue screen, Lance hears the cheerful tone of the Quintessence’s messege.

 

**Hello Blue User, Battle mode initiated, please prepare for incoming demons on each side.**

 

Lance whipped his head around to see what appeared to be gargoyles come to horrific life barrelling towards him.  The things were huge and wings poised for flight, so hopefully he could gain a good shot at them before they try for him.  Flipping his phone, he focused his camera on one of the beasts, before his attention turned to see a man running into the amphitheater.  

 

The man rushed past the demons, and clocked Lance right in the throat with his arm, effectively choking him.  Lance gasped for air, as he was dragged up onto the stage and thrown behind the mystery guy. The mystery guy who then lifted up part of his sleek dark purple hoodie to pull out a knife… Holy shit this guy has a weapon and just cornered Lance away from his friends.  

 

Lance screeched and back pedaled away, jumping onto his feet.  The man quickly pulled down his hoodie to have long black hair curl around his confused face. _What a minute, why was this 80s aesthetic disaster looking at me like I’m the crazy one here._ Lance was frankly offended.

 

“Hey what’s the big idea, Mullet head?”  Lance swerved around the guy, eyes still trained on the knife in his hand, but wanting to not let his friends fight these things on their own.  The mystery man’s face pinched in rage, pushing himself between Lance and the demons once again.

 

“Hey! I’m not the idiot facing a demon twice his size head on like he has a shot of beating it.” Hearing the guy talk like he was speaking the obvious made Lance’s blood boil. Flicking the attack screen on, Lance locked eyes with the man.

 

“Oh yeah? You mean like this?”  Lance threw down an ice attack, causing the demon closest to them to shrink back with a shriek. Watching the guy’s eyes widen in shock made Lance preen victoriously.  But he’ll have time to gloat later. “Now why don’t use put that knife away and let the real fighters handle this.”

 

With another click, Lance pressed the profiles of his new demons, and sure enough, Kikimora and Lilim manifested in front of him.  Without a second glance, the two of them began summoning balls of electricity and wind tunnels at the enemy gargoyles. The gargoyles’ wings twisted wildly in the wind, distracting them enough to let Hunk’s hellhound, Garm come close enough to lock its jaws into the one’s side.  

 

Pidge’s bird demon, Suparna, sent another powerful wind gust down, pinning the other gargoyles against the ground.  Catching Pidge’s nod towards him, he nodded back and turned towards them.

“Kiki, Lili! Let’s fry these losers!”  Lance laughed, as the trio in sync shot down an electric attack on all of the gargoyles.  With an shocked scream, they all fell to the ground, smoking and motionless. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk waited a few moments, before a chime from their phones told them that the battle phase was now complete.  

 

Victory clear on his face, Lance turned back to the man, who was also motionless, dagger frozen in the air towards the now defeated enemy. Slowly, he moved to put his knife back in his holster and yanked down his mask and _Holy shit, I know this fucker!_ Lance opened his mouth to speak, but Keith, the same Keith that made his freshman year a total nightmare, beat him to it.

 

“How did you control those demons?” Keith pressed forward, pointing accusatively at Kiki and Lili, who were now calmly sitting on the side of the stage, waiting for Lance to end his contract.  

 

“Like you would understand?” Lance huffed, sending his girls a grin before he signed off of Quintessence and a blue glow covered them before they disappeared.  Keith caught Lance’s arm.

 

“Hey I know we have never met, but” Lance yanked his arm back, emotions quick to race across his mind.

 

“Never met? We were in like three different classes first semester! I literally sat in the front and answered all the time!”  How could this guy forget about him? Literally no one forgets Lance. Keith’s features pinched in thought before a thought flickered out of his mouth.

 

“Oh were you that mouthy guy who would always try to convince people to leave the 8 am class?” Lance was seeing red at this point, pride and embarrassment blooming in his chest,

 

“Hey, college rules say that if the prof doesn’t show in 15 min, you can leave.”

 

“Guys,” Hunk’s voice broke through the growing tension, as he and Pidge joined  them on the stage, “ we are getting off track here, who are you?” Keith adjusted the sleeves of his ridiculous _and totally not cool looking_ purple hoodie with the asymmetrical zipper design in deep red that somehow accented his small but muscular frame.

 

“Keith.” _Really, a one-line response?_ Lance burned in the spot he was standing in, but his disdain was ignored by Hunk’s ground in politeness.

 

“Nice to meet you, Keith. Hunk, Pidge, and Lance.” Hunk pointed to each one of them as he said their names before turning back to Keith.  “So how did you know about the demons?” Keith pulled back at Hunk’s answer, threading a hand through his hair, as he spoke.

 

“Yeah, I kind of… track paranormal activity in and around campus.” Hunk and Pidge’s eyebrows raised at the admission, but they let Keith continue.  “I have noticed that there have been recent spikes in activity the past few months. It was only recently that I have figured out a possible reason for it.”

 

“The emergence of the app, Quintessence.” Pidge supplied, making Keith glance towards their phones and then reached for his own.  He then showed his own screen, a familiar red screen appearing on it.

 

Keith nodded.  “At first I thought it was a coincidence. Nothing about a death video sharing app seemed that paranormal, more so gimmicky.”

 

“Until a day ago?” Hunk added, but Keith shrugged it off, placing his phone back in his pocket.

 

“Look, I’m just here to figure out where this Quintessence came from, so if you know who sent you the link, I’ll be on my way.”  Pidge stepped up to speak then.

 

“Actually, we have the same goal, in a sense.”

 

Keith’s face lit up with interest at that, moving forward towards Pidge, but Lance cut him off, pulling, yanking Hunk and Pidge towards the opposite side of the stage. When he deemed them far enough that the mullet-haired man can’t hear them, he ducked his head down into the forced huddle.

 

“You really think we should be telling this guy about our mission?” Lance whispered through his teeth, earning an incredulous look form Pidge.

 

“Mission? Lance, we aren’t agents, we are here to gather information about Matt.”

 

“Yeah, and if what Keith says is true,” Hunk piped in.

 

“If it’s true,” Lance grumbled, not wanting to believe that this guy had that much of an idea of what was going on and just acted so natural about it.

 

“Even if” Hunk reiterated, “he says he has been looking at this stuff for months.  That beats our day by a long shot.”

 

“Right.  So we should at least give him the benefit of the doubt.” Pidge agreed with Hunk, both of them staring at Lance expectantly.

 

Lance huffed, glancing back at Keith, who then turned around and looked away.    _Was this guy pretending that he wasn’t trying to listen?  That is so annoying and totally not endearing._

 

“I don’t know...” Lance drawled out, wanting to hold his ground a little longer.

Pidge and Hunk shared a look and pursed their lips at Lance. “What?” Lance said, knowing- and fearing- what that look usually meant.

 

“Is your reluctance to let Keith help us because you actually don’t trust him or because a cute guy doesn’t remember you and your pride is hurt?” Hunk hit the nail on the head.

 

“Wha… that’s totally not why!” Lance sputtered out, cursing the blush that immediately rose on his face.

 

“Uh huh, you are so hard to see through, Lance.” Pidge replied sarcastically. The two of them knew how high and mighty Lance got when he gets shot down, especially if the target of his affection doesn’t even register his flirtations on any level.  It was usually followed by a pity party of Lance alone in his room with a tub of ice cream, but he couldn’t really do that now. High and mighty it was.

 

“Shut up! That is not the reason! You know what?”Lance spun to look back at Keith.

 

“You don’t move! I’m calling Shiro!”  Keith looked like he was about to say something, but Lance dramatically stomped away ripping his phone back out from his pocket.   _This is fine._ Lance assured himself.   _I’ll just call Shiro.  He’ll come over here and tell stupid, pretty but stupid Keith that he can’t be here right now and should go back to wherever he lives now._

 

Shiro picked up quickly, and after Lance explained what happens (and preened as Shiro admired that they were able to defeat the gargoyles so quickly), the gang doesn’t have to wait long before the black attired man ran into the amphitheater and towards the stage.

 

“Sorry, I took so long guys, but now the Garrison should be secure enough to not need my assistance for a while.”  An award-winning smile melted Lance’s heart, but the melting quickly hardened as Keith’s voice rose up behind him.

 

“Shiro?” The word i]was soft, but full of emotion as Keith stared at the man walking on the stage.  Shiro turned towards him, recognition instantly on his face, before he walked straight past Lance and pulled Keith into his arms.

 

“Keith!” Shiro pressed him close, before he pulled away just enough to look down at his face. Hands still on Keith’s back, as Keith’s own slid down to his arms.  “Where have you been? I tried calling you non-stop!”

 

Keith’s gaze lowered to the side. “I was following a lead, if I had known what was happening I would have called back.”  Shiro doesn’t look convinced, annoyance clear on his face.

 

“But you didn’t, Keith as a new intern of Altea foundation, you should have known the risks of going on your own.” Lance took in the new information and cursed to himself. Of course, Keith got accepted to the Altea Foundation intern program.  Of course, it was Keith and not Lance, who had piled together references and extracurriculars during his freshman year to build a worthy application for it and not to receive even an interview time for it. He tried his best to get noticed, and once again Keith shined above him. _And he knows Shiro, and the two look amazing next to one another._ Lance added to his woeful thoughts.

 

Keith pulled out of Shiro’s grasp, adjusting the large hood to flatten it across his shoulders aggressively.  “I never agreed to take the internship. It was you and Allura that pressed me to join.” Lance wanted to scream because who doesn’t want an internship at THE Altea Foundation, but he bit his tongue. Shiro moved towards Keith again.

 

“Because you are a prime candidate for it, Keith! Your research is astounding, so you should be at Atea Foundation, helping us figure out what is happening.”  Lance’s heart pounded in his throat when Shiro looked at him for a second, and then at everyone on the stage. “These three have been through a lot, and are willing to help figure out Quintessence.  We could definitely use your help, too in this.”

 

Lance watched the two of them exchange a silent conversation, no words just meaningful body language.  The closed off gesture as Keith rubbed his arms in thought, the hand that touched briefly over Keith’s to still it, so he catches Shiro’s eyes again. The furrowed brows that melted into a relaxed form, and the smile that grew with it.  Lance knew those exchanges in a way. They were the same ones he has with Hunk, the ones you receive from having history.

 

The two break away, their conversation between just them done for now.  Keith turned towards the group, a challenge still on his face, but Shiro’s face mirrored victory in his deep grin.

 

“I’ll help, but if we are looking for anomalies, we do this my way.”  

 

“We aren’t looking for anomalies, we are searching for Pidge’s brother.”  Lance said, a little miffed about how clear it is that Shiro and Keith get along so well.  Pidge dug an elbow into his side as a warning, making Lance wince and mutter out a sorry and soft smile combo.  They’re right, Lance shouldn’t be having a pity party. This should be him trying to help find Matt, and maybe get to know Keith before he judged him.   _C’mon Lance you are more charming than this._

 

“But, Matt’s notes do have a lot of anomaly research in them, so following Keith’s leads could also bring us to find a better clue on where he is.”  Hunk nodded in agreement with Pidge.

 

“Right, did you have any leads close by, that we can check out?”  Keith took a glance towards each of them, before nodding towards the left entrance of the amphitheater.  

 

“I was actually on my way to 9th street, before I saw the demons coming towards you guys. Keith began to walk down and off the stage, with Shiro in quick pursuit of him.  Lance admired how nicely they walk in step with one another, allowing himself to be pushed towards the exit by his best friends. Lance should feel offended, but then again, this wasn’t the first time his friends manhandled him because he was too busy gawking.  As long as the two in front of them didn’t notice.

 

 Outside the amphitheater, two large motorcycles were parked.  One was sleek and black with red highlights, while the other was black with a purple sheen.  The black bike had a passenger car attached with the Altea Foundation logo on the side. Keith walks up to the red bike and pulled out one dark purple helmet.  Shiro pulled multiple helmets out from the passenger car and turned to the group.

 

 _Man, it totally isn’t fair how hot they look just leaning on their bikes.  Why did they have to have bikes?_ Lance suffered in the spot where he stands.  Whoever controlled things up there decided to make up demons trying to kill him at every turn for two hot guys deciding to help him along the way.  Fate was cruel.

 

Lance tried to focus on Shiro’s words and not Keith tightening his fingerless gloves.  “I had planned on taking you all on my bike, but if Keith is willing, it will probably be best to have someone ride with him.”  Oh, fate you bitch, now Lance has to choose between riding behind Shiro or Keith. Thankfully, as Lance fantasized how each scenario would work, Hunk and Pidge were already walking over to Shiro’s bike.  

 

“I call passenger car.  Seems like the safest option. Lance, you can ride with Keith.” Hunk called out, as Pidge snagged a helmet from Shiro’s hands and threw it towards Lance.  He caught it before it smacked into his head, thankfully. He also ignored the twin smirks on their faces, along with the slight heat on his cheeks.

 

“Fine by me. I call a ride with Shiro next time though.”  Lance said, imagining that he saw a bashful smile sneak on Shiro’s face before he put his helmet on.  Keith was already on his bike, leaning his elbow on his helmet, as he waited for Lance to join him. Swinging a leg over, Lance readied himself for the ride, but a hand on his knee made him freeze.  

 

“Unless you want to fall on your ass, scoot up and hold on.” Keith slid his visor down when he finished speaking.  Lance was extremely grateful for his, his face lighting up with Keith’s words. Sliding up until he can feel the heat coming off of Keith, he tentatively held his hands out around Keith.  Taking a second to collect himself, however, he grew a little bolder. Lance fanned his hands down Keith's sides and lifted one hand up to lift up his visor to speak. If the position required Lance to pull his head over Keith’s shoulder and talk close, so be it.  He wanted to make sure Keith can hear him through the visor right?

 

“Is this okay?” Lance purred out, feigning worry but a victorious grin grew on his face as he could feel Keith take a deep, but very shaky breath in.

 

“Let… Let’s go.”  Keith quickly started up the bike, the responding revving of Shiro’s bike coming from beside them.  They quickly peeled away from the amphitheater and back onto the busy streets of midday Altea.

 

Lance has to admit that he was impressed by how easily Keith weaved through the roads.  They stopped at an interaction, allowing Lance time to acknowledge his buzzing phone from his pocket.  Judging by the light just turning red, Lance gave himself enough reason for a quick peek. The messages came from his typical group chat.

 

**Dr. Hunk: Well, SOMEONE forgave their crush for ignoring them freshman year.**

 

**Pidge: Yeah, and I was hoping not to see Lance feel up anyone today.  So much for having dreams.**

 

**Lance: Hey! Don’t you know it’s dangerous to text while riding a motorcycle? >n<’**

 

**Pidge: Says the one flustering up the drivers and who is the actual distraction…**

 

Lance shoved his phone back in his pocket at that note, trying not to feel too hopeful that what Pidge was saying was true.  Just in time, as the light turned green and Keith instantly started back up again. The ride was cut short, as Keith turned off the main road and onto 9th.  As he slowed down, Lance has the strangest feeling that he has seen this place before. His deja-vu moment was quickly resolved, as Keith stopped at an off street and the familiar rubble of the crash site from last night came into view.  

 

Shit, he didn’t instantly recognize the road due to the different view of it in the daytime, along with the added caution tape and a small group of Altea agents patrolling the area.  Keith tapped the break stand on his bike, not speaking until Shiro and the others got off their bike and began walking forward.

 

“You know that it’s easier if you get off first, right?”  Lance froze as he realized he is just holding onto Keith’s chest and not moving at all.  Quickly- and almost whacking Keith in his now without helmet protected head, Lance hopped off the bike and straightened himself out.  He really wished at this point he could act as smoothly as he talked.

 

Keith took the helmet from Lance’s hands and placed it beside his own, before he walked up towards Shiro and the other.  Shiro was kindly holding the tape up so they can all walk through, giving Lance a warm smile as he ducked under. As nice as that is, Lance felt very unnerved to be here again.  

 

He doesn’t see any sign of that mysterious woman, but that shouldn’t mean anything at this point. An agent quickly jogged up to the group of them, a phone in his grip.

 

“Paladin Shirogane, Intern Kogane, we have been analyzing this sight, since reports of a large crash last night. Director Allura is on call now.” Shiro thanked the officer, taking the phone from his hand and holding it in front of the group.

 

“Allura, what can you give us on this sight?”

 

“Not much I’m afraid, most of the residents in that area were either asleep or too wary of intoxicated and possibly dangerous college students to be able to give us a proper idea of what went on here.  What forensics has already compiled is that several class C demons were utterly destroyed by some sort of unified attack or force.”

 

“I heard rumors of demons coming around this area for easy kills and sacrifices, but nothing that could have done this kind of damage. I mean look at the lamp-posts” Keith added, pointing up to the shattered bulbs. “No class C demons could do that, and I haven’t heard anything about anything higher than those out as of yet.”  

 

“So demons have classes now?”  Lance asked, clearly confused by the rush of intel and also worried because if that woman wasn’t a demon, then what was she? Keith crossed his arms, before talking.

 

“No, the Altea foundation has just taken it on themselves to place a leveling system on any demon activity that happens here.  It’s all for paperwork really.” Keith huffed, as Shiro gave him a stern glare.

 

“It is also a regulating system to keep the safety of Altea as top priority.  Normally, a breach of Class C level can be confronted and contained without much disturbance of the society around it.  It’s a pretty regular occurrence, actually.” Shiro laughed but smiled reassuringly at the last bit.

 

“Yes, a normal breach is nothing to worry about, but this is not normal at all.  We have all of the factions on duty controlling the widespread C breaches across Altea, alongside keeping the masses at bay without causing mass panic.  If we cannot find out what caused this much damage soon, we cannot protect Altea.” Lance bit his lip at the clear worry in Allura’s tone. Looking over at Pidge’s and Hunk’s equally worried faces, he took in a deep breath.

 

“Actually, we may have an idea of what happened here.”  The intensity of the attention switching onto him was slightly intimidating, but Lance continued.

 

“Remember how I promised to call you when I got back to campus and then forgot?”  Shiro paused and then slowly bobbed their heads, allowing Lance to continue. “Well, I didn’t really forget- well I did- but we also didn’t go back to Campus right away.”

 

“We came here looking for Matt, and that’s when we saw the demon.” Pidge supplied, letting the attention turn to them for a moment.

 

“I told you three that it was too dangerous, why didn’t you listen?” Shiro began to lecture, but Allura cut him off.

 

“More importantly, what did you three see exactly?”  Hunk piped in this time.

 

“Well first we saw the demons terrorizing the street, and then there was this huge flash of light and  a crash.”

 

“Right, it was like a … shoot not a shooting star, but what’s the English term for it?” Lance tried to help, but it’s easy to forget words when you have multiple languages pushing for dominance in your head.

 

“Like a meteorite hit, except it wasn’t a meteor but a woman.” Hunk elaborated, earning a grateful smile from Lance.

 

“A woman?” Allura questioned.  The three of them then recalled as much as they can about the mysterious woman that fell from the sky. When she deemed it enough information, Allura spoke again.

 

“Why didn’t you mention this earlier?”

 

“We just thought it was another demon, a really powerful one but still a demon. And you guys did say that you have handled Demons before.” Pidge defended themself, which Allura seemed to allow, as silence stayed on the phone before she picked up again.

 

“I have never heard of a demon like that, especially with that kind of sound vibrational powers. Be cautious, but we need to take care of this problem before the public is in more danger.”

 

“Do you think it’s still out here?” Shiro asked, watching the skies for any incoming attack.

 

“We can’t let our guards down, especially if it is out there or nearby.  I will have some able agents do a perimeter around the area. If it did fall from the sky as you three described, it could not have moved far in that stressed state.”

 

“But what can we do if we do find it?” Keith asked the important question that everyone was thinking.  “No one could survive that attack for long, you three were lucky just to surprise her, but I doubt a second time will happen.”  

 

Pidge bit their nail in thought, before slowly pulling out their tablet.

 

“Well, it’s just a theory, but if I can link your phones to my tablet, I may be able to use the new processor from Matt’s office to make a reverse signal  to combat the humming.”

“So she won’t be able to attack us?” Hunk asked hopefully, his head still swimming in even remembering last night.

 

“I didn't say that, but the dual soundwaves will cancel each other out hopefully. However, if they have any other attacks, we’ll be on our own.”

 

“Fighting I can handle.” Keith handed Pidge the phone connected with Allura quickly before Shiro can stop him.

 

“If it can give us the field advantage, do it Pidge.  The sooner you can get this defense mechanism running, the sooner we can prepare for any incoming attacks.”  Allura advised, before other chatter can be heard from the other side.

 

“I’ll do what we can on this side to gain any intel of where this anomaly might be. I will call back as soon as I can.”  A click signified the end of the call, allowing Shiro to quickly shift into leadership gear.

 

“You heard the Director, spread out into a perimeter and call for backup at any sign of conflict,” Shiro called over the crowd. “This enemy is currently unregistered and considered dangerous, no one is too fight it alone. Do I make myself clear?”  

 

The agents called back respectfully before rushing away from the now unimportant investigation sight. Only a few stragglers stayed behind for cleanup and restoration.  Shiro walked around the crash area, hand constantly on his phone, updates rolling by the minutes. Hunk and Pidge made themselves a nice work area under one of the work tents, testing out codes and their effectiveness through the phones.  

 

Which left Lance standing awkwardly back by the bikes with Keith, who hasn’t made any move to continue conversation.  The Korean man was simply tapping his fingers against his helmet, eyes idly scanning over the crash site and anywhere but Lance.  Being a man who absolutely despised silence unless it’s time for bed, Lance can only last so long before he has to say something.

 

“So, you and Shiro seem close?” _Nope, Lance, that was the last thing you wanted to say._ If you want to appear open and flirtatious, you don’t bring up something like that out of the blue.  Keith’s fingers stalled from the tapping, the background noise of the agent filling in the gap, before he spoke.

 

“You could say we are, does that bother you?” Keith’s tone doesn’t feel argumentative, but Lance’s fight or flight instincts caused him to backpedal instantly.

 

“No! No no...no. It doesn’t… I’m  just curious is all.” Keith seemed to accept that, shoulders relaxing a little and turning a touch towards Lance. “Shiro was my penpal in high school… basically, my hero really.”

 

“Your hero?” Keith repeated, head tilted in confusion. “He’s only like three years older than you?”

 

“Yeah, but he was this super smart, super strong, super nice guy,”

 

“A superhero then?” Keith said, a little smile on his face that just made Lance laugh a little. His eyes crinkled as he laughs, even his small laughter complete with a large grin in place.

 

“Laugh all you want but when he found out I was having trouble figuring what I wanted to do after high school, he offered to be my penpal and help me talk through my concerns. I have plenty of older siblings with their own goals and advice, and don’t get me wrong, I _adore_ my family, but Shiro. Shiro was willing to listen to every pipe dream and story I had like it had an actual chance of coming true.”  Lance folded his hands together as he found himself spilling out his past to someone he knows, but really doesn’t. I mean, he’s only really seen the guy in class, and staring at him between lectures doesn’t count as bonding time.

 

“You never answered my question.” Lance caught Keith off guard it seemed, the man staring at Lance fiddling with his fingers.

 

“Oh yeah, what was it again?” Keith coughed into his hand, which Lance admired the softer side to Mr. Constant Brood.

 

“How you know Shiro?” Keith made an oh expression before he lifted his head up towards the sky.  

 

“It’s not as a memorable story as yours. I’m sure you would rather want to hear his stories than mine.” The slight jab towards himself caught Lance off guard, but he held his surprise in.  He goes for a soft nice shoulder shove with his own instead.

 

“A story is still a story, no matter who tells it. Besides, you and I are the only ones who can’t really do anything to help right now it seems.” Lance nodded his head towards everyone focused at their jobs, and Keith followed his gaze before a laugh squeaked out.

 

“Guess you’re right.  I met Shiro at the gym, probably early freshmen year.” Lance idly looked over Keith, noticing fully that while he had a seemingly smaller frame at first glance, Keith was actually very toned.  The reveal of his biceps from pushing his hoodie sleeves up, and Lance not so sneakily feeling his abs proved that.

 

“I always went early in the mornings, an hour or two before my 9 am classes.” At Lance’s wince, clearly thinking about how much he would hate waking up that early, Keith chuckled again.

“That right here is why I did it.  The gyms were always scarce then. I didn’t have to worry about not being able to grab a certain equipment or someone trying to remark how some a short guy could lift so much.”

 

“Not a people person?” Lance quipped, making Keith shake his head.

 

“Not at all. I prefer the solitary life, especially when I work out. But one day, when I was bench-pressing my usual, I found a pair of arms suddenly above me and spotting me for the rest of the set.”  Keith’s hand moved as he talked, miming the memories as he recalled them.

 

“Did it surprise you?”

 

“It pissed me off.  I don’t know about you, but I hate when people underestimate me.  I ripped my headphones off, ready to tear him a new one, when Shiro decides to plop a seat right down on the bench beside me and starts talking about how excited he was to meet another morning workout person.”

 

“And his dazzling charm did you in?” Keith laughed a real deep laugh at this, making Lance laugh as well. “Well, it’s true.  If Shiro was a superhero, that would be his power and the city of Altea would never have to fear again.”

 

“You are absolutely right.  I was so ready to fight, and before I knew it, I was wrapped up in Shiro’s stories of never having time in the evenings, so mornings were his safe haven to unwind every morning.  Then, it became our little practice to exercise each morning and after that, we just started hanging out as friends.”

 

Lance thought back to all of Shiro’s letters- they had still written to one another a little fall semester his first year, before time got away from them, smiling when he remembered it.  “Oh yeah, Shiro mentioned in his letters how pumped he was to find someone as dedicated to lifting regimens as him. I’m more of a yoga man myself, especially the evening kind.”

 

“You look like a yoga guy.” Lance lifted an eyebrow, making Keith elaborate.  “You know, like someone who is super flexible and knows a bunch of positions.” It took Keith a few -long- moments and Lance’s embarrassed flush and expression before realization hit him.  “Wait Shit! Not like that! I mean!”

 

“Keith, Lance! We got something!” Shiro called out, walking up quickly, making Lance leap up and Keith freeze in the middle of his brain computing what he meant to say. Hunk and Pidge ran over from their spot and towards the bikes.

 

“Is it the demon/ not demon lady?” Hunk asked as he held up different phones that Pidge still has linked to their tablet.  Shiro shook their head, rolling their shoulders absentmindedly.

 

“Not exactly sure, but it is a similar description close by here.  Two agents are already there investigating, so if you guys are prepared to move.  We should make way.” Shiro told this to all of them but looked more at Pidge who peered down at their tablet and back up.

 

“From my calculations, the phones should be able to put out a strong enough connection to neutralize the woman’s vibration attack for a while, but it can’t be a long fight if we want any chance to win.”

 

“Can you possibly prolong the function at all?” Shiro inquired. Pidge shrugged.

 

“Maybe an hour of extra coding at Altea Foundation could help, but that’s a far reach.”

 

As they considered their options, Shiro’s phone rang out again, but he paused when he pulls it up to talk. “This...isn’t one of my agents.”  The group curved over to see an all too familiar intro scene load up on Shiro’s phone.

 

**Alert Black User_Paladin_Shiro:  A new death video has appeared in your inbox.**

 

“This is the first thing that it’s done since Allura had us install it…”  Shiro’s fingers tapped the video file, and after a second, a view of trees fill the screen.  Suddenly, two AF agents run through the view of the branches, before something caused them to stop and start convulsing on the ground. The video zoomed past the branches and towards one of the agents slumped over a marble flower bed. As a lithe night blue hand slowly caressed the dead man’s helmet gently.  

 

The video faded to black after that, leaving the five people crowded around it to stare blankly for a clue of the now empty screen.

 

Shiro spoke up first. “What was that, was that a death video that you were talking about before?”  Keith nodded, engrossed in thought,

 

“I have had a few appear on my phone, but none of them were that clear before.  They were all blurry and videos of anyone, but that one seemed too specific to ignore.”

 

“Our first one last night was clear, too.  And if this one is like that one, those agents don't have time for us to stand around.” Hunk said, pulling the phones off of their link cables and giving them quickly back to their original owners.

 

“True, but Altea has multiple green areas like that. Which one is that scene at?”  Keith asked, and Shiro tapped a message in his phone before putting it back onto the holder in his vest.  

 

“The call before was located in Juniper Park, which Allura had recently re-infrastructured with flower beds like the one in the video.  I sent all agents a warning, and we will go there first to make sure.” Everyone’s followed Shiro’s lead, climbing onto the bikes. Pidge opted for the passenger car, still fiddling with their tablet.  

 

“If Hunk is right, then we can’t waste any more time asking questions, we need to move and hope that my hunch is correct, for my agents’ sake,”  Shiro said seriously, before sliding his visor down and immediately rushing down 9th street. Keith was right behind him, Lance tightly holding onto him, all awkward innuendos gone for the sake of real fear of seeing someone die again settling in.

 

The streets were pretty clear to the park, many of the cars Lance noticed actually belonging to Altea Foundation.  The perimeter that Allura ordered earlier seemed to be working for right now. Lance silently thanked them for thinking ahead, not wanting to see any more innocent people be caught up in this insanity.

 

Unlike the other green spaces that filled Altea, Juniper Park was one of the oldest and smallest.  It’s become more of a dog park for locals and a park for the elderly to sit in and enjoy the sight of the numerous flower beds.

 

They parked the bikes by the AF car they spot parked right in front of the entrance.  A few elderly couples are paused by it, clearly looking around to see why their favorite spot is being blocked.  Their eyes turned to Shiro, in his full Agent attire, who quick jogged up to them and began making up stories of the gas leaks reaching as far as here. The locals ate every lie Shiro gives out, eagerly nodding and taking his advice to return to their houses where it is safe.  

 

After a quick look to see if no one tried to stray back, Shiro began to roll a sleeve up his right arm, as he walked back to the group.  

 

“Okay, the park’s main flower beds are at the center of it.  This is the main entrance and everything else is blocked by the wall.  So, if stick to the path, we should run along the area where the video came from quickly.”  Shiro flexed his fingers, and his arm began to glow up, a faint white against the black and grey metal.  Not nearly as bright as it was during the ogre fight, but close.

 

Pidge pulled out the charms that connect their phones to the AF server and handed them each one.  “I have the soundwave disruptor code installed on the server now. When you plug in your phones and turn on Quintessence, you should all see a pop-up message for it.”

 

Lance plugged his in, and sure enough, as soon as he clicked on the app, a message appeared.

 

**Dear Blue User_Loverboy_Lance: A new action is now available, do you accept it?**

 

Lance quickly pressed yes, and another message appeared.

 

**Very well. Passive Action: Wave Disruption activated.**

**Additional message: Unknown Enemy Signatures are in the area.  Battle Phase is ready to be engaged. Be Wary, Blue User.**

 

Similar messages echoed from the others’ phones, before the sound of rustling leaves are the only sounds that filled the air.  Shiro puts his phone back in his holder, Quintessence still faintly showing on the screen.

 

“Let’s go.”  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have more action and Shance interaction. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Comment below and look forward to the next update soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was editing, I was thinking about how chapter 4 and 5 were really one big part of the story. So I decided to post Chapter 5 early, hope you all enjoy.

 

Walking through the entrance and finally into the park, everyone’s nerves were on high.  Lance was trying not to flinch at every noise, but this park seemed much larger than he remembered.  A lot more places for things to hide and jump out at them. And a part of him condoned this behavior. 

 

They were out here to hunt down a being that they had no idea about, that the people who have claimed to fight demons every day didn’t know about.   All they know are that Pidge’s code can potentially disrupt the humming attack that it does.  But if it has any other attacks, they were on their own.

 

Running along the path, a flash of black drew Lance’s eyes to the right of him.  Quick to turn, Lance saw two agents running towards the center of the park… right where the video was supposed to be.

 

“Hey stop!” The warning ripped out of his throat before the thought of something other than the agents hearing them occurred to him.  The agents’ heads twisted in their directions, confusion at seeing Lance but relief and realization washing over them at seeing Shiro.

 

“Paladin Shiro! You’re here!”  One of them called out, as they rushed over.  Both of them look exhausted, sweat rolling down their necks and pooling into their collars.  The biggest reg flag was the men’s eyes, bloodshot and red like they went under intense strain.  

 

“We had just finished securing the perimeter here when we caught sight of the target.  We had first tried to call and report its location, but the being sensed us and began to attack.”  The other agent reported, pressing gloved fingers against their cheek right below their eye.

 

“It was... it was inside our heads, we couldn’t get close to it,  so we had no choice but to run.”

 

“We were running towards the center, to keep it chasing us in the park and not where any civilians could face risk.” Both of the soldiers were fading, rubbing their temples and breathing heavily.  Lance remembered that fatigue, passing out as soon as he made it back to their dorm. 

 

“Is the woman still chasing you?”  Lance asked, eyes focused on the flowers bed just ahead of them.  As the men open their mouths, a familiar hum began to ring out. It started in their head and Lance covered his ears with his hands, but then another familiar ring blared out and the hum dissipated into the background, still there but not as potent.

 

**Wave Disruption engaged.  Battle Phase initiated, Prepare yourself, Blue User.**

 

“Shiro, the two agents need to leave now! I don’t know how long the disruptor will last.” Pidge shouted at Shiro, watching the blue lady slowly come closer.  Shiro shook his head in acknowledgment, pushing the two agents behind him.

 

“Get back to the car and contact Allura as soon as you are able. That’s an order!”  Shiro’s arm glowed a bright bluish white, ending his command with gusto. The men took his order eagerly, running behind the group as fast as they could.  As they run off, the woman turned finally to address the five people left in the park. Her head tilted to the side, hair that seemed like an expanse of the night sky itself cascading down, before the humming grows tenfold.  It’s like a sharp strike to the temple, but their phones rang out again and the hums returned back to the background. 

  
  


“So far, so good. Everyone ready yourself! And prepare to move.”  Shiro spoke low, placing himself at the head of he group, eyes never leaving the mysterious woman.  The other four braced themselves, phones and tablet at the ready. The woman cocked their head once more, a hum on their lips, but when it began, it registers differently.  It no longers sounded like a simple vibration in their ears.

 

“It sounds like...singing?” Lance paused, trying to focus on the humming despite the past disturbances.  This new humming had the lifts and falls of a melody, but Lance had no idea what words were trying to form.  An idea sparked in his head, before he turned to Pidge, who was on the left side of Shiro. 

 

“Pidge, you always have a recording feature on your tablet for new information, right? Can you possibly focus on the humming?” Pidge seemed to understand what Lance is getting at, quickly typing something on their computer.  

 

“My disruptor works by taking in and analyzing any vibrations in the area to diffuse, so it would be creating a database of all vibrations as we speak. Do you think it’s-”

 

“Talking? Yeah maybe, but I don't think it is going to be willing to negotiate.”  Lance looked back to the woman, who curious turns to annoyance at seeing that the five of them haven’t fallen to its humming.  It’s hair began to rise around it like a protective shield, before the woman spun around and a large wind twister rushed out in front of it and towards them.  

 

Branches were stripped of their leaves, as the winds ripped past.  Like vicious whips, the winds grew closer, but a flash of yellow and a heavy quake from the ground stop them from reaching the team in time.  The dust cleared to see a large stone golem standing proudly in front of them like a great shield, the wind barely affecting its stature. Hunks shouted out, grin full on his face.

 

“Holy Crow, I’m so glad that summoning made it through. At least we know one attack now!”

 

The group nodded, Pidge and Lance summoning their aero-resistant demons, Suparna and Kikimora.  Keith and Shiro were holding their ground, clearly a mix of not having made any contracts yet and/or not trusting to use said contracts.

 

The woman hardly seemed troubled, rearing up another windstorm.  Lance looked to their phone, searching for a chance that the app can give them a hint.  No hit sighted, the five humans fought alongside their demons. Merope was powerful, but she seemed to stay back and let her long-range attacks to the talking.  Hunk seemed to notice this as well, locking eyes with Lance before he shouted. 

 

“Everyone keep together.  Lance, Pidge, make your demons move closer.”  Shiro and Keith seemed impressed by Hunk and the other two taking initiative, allowing them to step up.  The demons followed orders easily, Kikimora and Suparna perched on the golem’s shoulders as it shifted closer.  

 

Lance had Kiki become the healer of the group, as Suparna launched attack after attack.  Merope’s winds kept whipping around them, the one that managed to come around the Golem lashed at any bare skin.  Lance pulled down the sleeves of his jacket to protect his hands and phones, but stayed together with the group. They could do this.  

 

Attacks were launched one after the other- the demons standing their ground until Merope screeched out a song one final time and fell into the center flower bed.  Her skin lit up bright, like a star going supernova, before it dimmed out entirely. The group waited for any moment, but when she doesn’t stir, the feeling of relief washed over them.

 

Lance was the first to gain their second wind, excitement brimming in his bones.

 

“Holy Crow… we actually did it... we won!”  Jumping up, Lance lunged for the closest person, being Hunk and swung into a large hug. Hunk eagerly reciprocated, large arms wrapping around Lance and Pidge and bringing them in.  Looking over, Lance noticed Shiro and Keith standing back, so he reached to grab Shiro’s now powered off hand and tugged him forward, knocking Keith into the hug in the process. 

 

They all stayed in the group hug, the earlier stress from the fight easing away with the warmth of the hug pooling in.  Soon, the sounds of cars and sirens echoed close to the park, until the sounds of footsteps replaced them. Agents filled the park, with even more clean up crew members than at the crash site.  

 

These cleanup members were the first to approach the five still close together. Hands quickly peeled the college students apart, checking for injuries and flashing lights into eyes for recognition of consciousness. As quick as they came, they flocked away from the group, allowing Allura to step in with Coran and multiple agents in tow.

 

“Well done, Paladin Shiro. Well done, everyone.  I was not expecting for this unseen danger to be taken down so quickly, but I am extremely pleased… and relieved that they all came out of the fight unharmed.” Allura’s face softened from her typical stern appearance.  “As dangerous as our mission is, a day where my agents return to the foundation is a day to celebrate.”

 

Allura looked behind her, and motioned the agents forward to where the woman still lied in the flowers.  “I have made accommodations to collect the mystery demon into our custody for further analysis.” Hunk’s eyebrow raised up at that.

 

“What do you mean custody? You mean that thing could still attack us?”  Skepticism and worry clear in his voice, Allura quickly responded.

 

“No, from the looks of it, it seems to be in an inactive status, probably from over-exerting itself from your fight.  Its main power and mode of attack were most likely that vibration attack, so when Mixx Holt disrupted it, it was left to its last resorts.”  Coran nodded, pulling out a tablet with a bunch of code scrolling across it.

 

“We simply want to contain it and see if we can better determine what demon it is and if this is the high-level threat that has been causing the other attacks to surface?” Allura smiled thankfully at Coran, before waving a hand towards Shiro and the others.

 

“The other agents will handle clean up and data collection.  I would like you five to return with me and Coran to Altea foundation to go over exactly what happened during the battle.  Any recollections can prep us for future attacks.” The white-haired Director led them to a large SUV, which Coran opened the door for everyone to enter.  Inside the vehicle was designed like a limousine would be, seat adorning the side and back, so the whole group could face each other as Coran and the driver ride up front.  

 

Coran advised them to drink the energy pouches he has stored in the center cooler to regain their strength.  Lance Hunk, and Pidge were a little wary of the bright blue liquid, but with a don’t-to-try-argue-with-him look from Allura and Shiro, they all take one and begin to drink.  Lance didn’t mind it too much… the drink reminded him of a slightly too acidic hybrid of lemonade and gatorade. However, the pinched faces and Hunk and Shiro tell him that it may not be everyone’s favorite.  

 

They recalled bits of the fight as the drive continued. Allura seemed to perk up at Lance and Pidge’s mentions of the humming almost sounding like singing or talking after the disruptor affected it.  She quickly led them through the foundation once they arrive, weaving through the different hallways, until they arrived at a large computer and audio room.

 

“If the sounds you recorded are indeed a language of some sort, our database may be able to translate it.”  Coran explained. “This is actually my main work center.” Pride bloomed in his chest, puffed out and proud.

 

“How many languages are stored in here?” Lance asked, curiosity peaking. He earned a pleased smile from Coran, who started to boot up the program.

 

“Oh hundreds, my boy.  Why we have data on every spoken language in modern day, and over 500 records of ‘dead’ languages within our database.  If this song has any relation to a known language, we will find it.” Lance was now extremely interested by this admission.  He loved the history of languages. Learning how spoken words became written and vice versa in some cases always peaked his interest, especially coming from a multi-lingual home.  It mainly why he had foreign languages as one of his top picks in majors. 

 

The computer finally booted up properly, lighting up the overhead screen.  Coran pulled down an HDMI cord from the overhead, turning to Pidge. 

 

“If you would kindly connect your tablet here, Mixx Holt.  I know you are already connected to our servers, but I have always preferred the cable connection security myself.”  Pidge hooked up their computer and easily brought the audio files from the fight up on the screen. Coran walked up to point at different sections of the screen.

 

“You see, our program will search through the audio files as they progress and identify any known languages along the way.  Those languages will be deciphered and translated here.” Coran enlarged the bottom right pop up, letting it fill up half the screen.  “You may begin.”

 

Pidge started the first audio file, the beginning humming before the disruptor began.  Nothing really noticeable on it… then came the audio of the Quintessence apps all commenting on the Disruptor.  It looked like the program was just going to focus on their words until a light came on as the first line of humming that Lance thought was singing came up.  The program paused and rewound the audio, slowing down the humming until words began to fill the bottom pop up.

 

**Language recognized: Ancient Altean… translating into modern Altean and English now…**

 

“Altean? Since when has Altea had a language named after it?”  Lance pondered, looking straight at Coran and Allura for answers.  Allura pushed a stray hair strand behind their ear before she answered.

 

“It is not common knowledge, but Altea is actually one of the oldest known cities amongst this continent. So old that we did once have a language specific to the people here.  As advisor to the Altea Foundation, Coran has made old translations into a modern language for a project to reestablish Altean into a living modern language once more.”

 

“Quite right… this program is my livelihood, although I must say, to hear an unknown being speak Ancient Altean so fluently..”

 

“You understand it?” Shiro asked, eyes fixing on the almost done processing screen. Coran pet his mustache, musing his thoughts.  

 

“I can pick up the different clicks and trills, yes, but Ancient Altean is not one for our modern day windpipes.  Part of my modern adaptations are figuring out what pronunciations we can actually perform after all.” Coran stopped his monologuing of the vast translations he has developed over the years, as a new message formed on the screen in English.

 

**You do not hear Merope’s call?**

 

“Merope… is that her name?”  Lance could swear he has heard that name somewhere before, but another audio file was quickly translated for him to think further about it.

 

**No matter… Merope has other ways to cleanse…**

 

“Cleanse? What could that mean, Coran?”  Allura asked, stepping closer to try and read the modern translation of the Altean.  Coran shook his head.

 

“Not the slightest idea, Allura.  It doesn’t appear to be a mistranslation, but so far there is  no context from the other data collected to decipher.” All eyes and ears focused on the final audio file: the last song as Merope fell into the garden.  This one took longer to decipher, but no one made a move to talk or distract themselves. All focused on the slowly forming sentence on the screen.

 

**As one sister’s light goes out, the others’ glow even brighter.**

 

Others… meaning… “There is more than one of these creatures…” Allura uttered what they are all speaking. “An unclassified enemy that is not recognized in any database we own or by this new demon summoning app. This could be highly dangerous if we do not trek carefully.” Her hand curled under her chin, as she paced around the room to think.  Lance opened his mouth to speak, but a quick finger to the lips motion from Coran shut him up. Allura needing time to think must occur often.

 

After a few moments, Allura stopped her pacing at the phone of the monitor. Her gaze lingered on the few sentences of the screen, a thousand thoughts and questions churning in her mind.  Finally, she smoothed down the top of her light blue pencil skirt before turning to the group.

 

“Thank you all for letting me think this through, but I think the best plan of action would be for you all to stay within the foundation walls until this threat is eliminated.”  

 

“What? We can’t just stay here… the weekend is almost over and we have classes in the morning.”  Lance began to argue, but Allura held a pristinely manicured hand up to him. 

 

“Actually, due to the rise of demon attacks, I have contacted Garrison University and delayed all classes until this is settled.”  Lance blinked a few times, unsure how to respond to that.  _ I know Altea Foundation had a large tie with the school, but to be able to cancel classes on a whim? That feels too convenient for my tastes… but okay.  _ Lance will trust Allura for now… but how were they supposed to get to their dorms?

 

“Okay fine, but I don’t know if you noticed, but the Quad is packed. There’s no way we will be able to sneak into our dorms and grab necessities without earning a few curious looks?”  Lance felt a mixture of fear and wanting to swoon at the confident smirk that graced Allura’s face at his remark. 

 

“Which is why you will not be sneaking in at all. I will have Shiro escort you three back in full Altea Foundation fashion.  Having students being escorted by an AF agent is nothing unusual during a time like this, and everyone will be too preoccupied with their own problems to see you come back through the Quad without a hitch.”  Allura looked over at Shiro, who was standing patiently at the door. “That won’t be a problem, will it Shiro?” Shiro shook his head.

 

“Not at all, Miss Allura.  We can head back as soon as you three are ready.”  Hunk and Lance walked towards Shiro, accepting the decision made for them.  And Lance would be kidding himself if he wasn’t excited to see more of the Altea Foundation’s inner workings. Pidge was the only one staying back, removing their tablet from the HDMI cable.

 

“Actually, I am fine with just staying here and doing more work in Matt’s workshop.  The quicker I can get back to understanding his research and its connections to Quintessence, the better.”  Pidge began to walk out of the room, with a curious Keith in tow.

 

“I can stay with Pidge, I want to learn more about Quintessence, too.”  Hunk and Lance shared a look at the two loners trying to walk away, before Hunk sighed and held out a hand.

 

“Keys.”  Keith’s face contorted into confusion, hand pausing where he was about to pull out his keys for Hunk before realizing that he didn’t know why.  Pidge however, instantly handed Hunk their keychain. 

 

“Dorm room is my bronze one, safe is my silver. And just pack me some hoodies and shorts.”

Hunk nodded, knowing from multiple long study sessions the workings of Pidge’s room.  Keith still looked a little confused, but for a different reason now.

 

“Why would you need a safe in the dorms?”

 

“For things that don’t concern you.”  The smirk Pidge has on their face, causing Keith to step back and look to Lance for answers.  He simply gave a sympathetic smile and shook his head. He knew from past experiences to not question the Holt safe, especially since he doesn't understand half the things and technology that Pidge has hinted were inside it.

 

“Okay,” Lance decided instead to get a move on with his strange new life. “Hunk, Shiro, and I will go on a supplies run.  Pidge and Keith will lock themselves in Matt’s room, and Allura and Coran…” Lance finger guns slowed down as they point at the two who have relocated back at the main computer of the screen. “Will stay here?”

 

Allura looked back at Lance, and offered a smile that doesn't quite reach them, as she was pulled back to the screen.  “Coran will stay here and do more research on the different breaches. I will return to the main communication room to see what new reports have arrived while we were gone. You three should return back here as soon as possible.  Not a tick past sundown alright?” Lance faked a salute, but turned sheepish at Allura’s glare.

 

“Yes Ma’am! I mean… you got it princess.”

 

“That’s Executive Director… you know what, just get a move on.” Allura sighed out loud, a hand moving to cover her eyes in exasperation.  The five of them swiftly moved out of the room and down their particular hallways. Lance quickly found himself standing beside Shiro’s motorcycle.  Hunk was already putting on his helmet and getting into the passenger seat. Shiro merely swung a leg over to sit comfortably on the bike, before turning to give Lance a teasing smile. 

“Didn’t you say that you called next ride with me?”  The smile turned into a full-on grin, clearly noticing Lance’s blush as he quickly got on to hide it behind Shiro's shoulder. Lance waited for Shiro to go, but the man turned to face him.  His hand almost gracing Lance’s hip as he spoke. 

 

“I may not drive as fast as Keith, but you should still hold on tight alright?”  Lance could feel his cheeks burning now, but he wrapped his arms around Shiro’ firm frame.  His head can’t peek over Shiro’s shoulders like he could Keith’s in this position, forcing him to press a hot cheek to the man’s broad back.  Which conveniently, also allowed Lance to face a smirking Hunk below him. Lance hissed through his teeth for the larger man to shut up, as he made embarrassing poses of how he deemed Lanc to be acting right now.

 

They made it back to the dorms, and Allura was right. They got a few looks when they first entered the Quad, but after people registered the Altea Foundation bike, they quickly refocused on their own concerns.  Despite the sun setting, people were still out on the Quad, gossiping to one another. Shiro decided to wait out by the bike by the dorm doors while they grab their things. Lance is grateful for that decision, as Hunk proceeded to tease Lance, as they gathered up clothes in their dorm. 

 

“I am not love struck!”  Lance refused to look at Hunk, as he carefully packed his favorite clothes into his duffel bag, but he can feel the happy aura radiating behind him.

 

“Okay, not Lovestruck _,_ but you are totally love drunk!”  Lance threw a sock ball at Hunk with a cry, who easily blocked it with a laugh.  

 

“How dare you!”  Hunk tossed the sock towards Lance’s bag and just barely missed it and hit the mattress.

 

“Well, when’s the last time you have had two hot guys respond to your flirting so well? I mean, you have had luck at parties, but this is different.  This...is....something.” Lance snorted at that, heaving his duffel bag over his shoulder to grin at Hunk. 

  
  


“Something? That’s the best you could think of?” The man simply shrugged, raising his hands to tighten his yellow headband across his forehead.    

 

“What kind I say?  It’s too soon to call and we are kind of preoccupied, fighting demons and all.”

Lance cast down his gaze, but Hunk walked up to him, flicking his chin to bring it back up with a knowing look.

 

“But before you go and give up hope, I do say you have a shot.  Just gotta make the best of the peaceful moments.” Hunk handed Lance his backpack, before pulling out Pidge’s key from his pocket.  

 

“Now if you would be so kind as to bring my bag to Shiro for me, I have a packrack wardrobe to unearth.”  Hunk winked and threw Lance a finger gun, before he walked out of the room with a hop in his step. Lance waited a few moments after he heard the door close, letting Hunk’s words settle in.  Then, with a smile, he adjusted Hunk’s pack on his vacant shoulder and made his way to the dorm doors.

 

Shiro was idling playing with his phone, posture relaxed as he leaned comfortably on his bike.  The curious look on his face, as he flicked through whatever was on his phone made Lance chuckle.  His laughter caught Shiro’s attention, the man instantly pocketing his phone and focusing all his attention on Lance.  His gaze focused on the two decently sized bags on Lance’s shoulders, which made him straighten up and rush over to Lance’s side.  

 

“Let me help with that.”  Seeing Shiro flustered at Lance ‘over-exerting’ himself warmed Lance’s heart a little.  He let Shiro take his duffel bag, which to be fair, was the heaviest bag. What can Lance say, he has an extensive number of creams for his necessary skincare routine.  

 

Lance hopped on top of the motorcycle, watching Shiro carefully arrange the bags in a compartment under the passenger car seat.  To be completely honest, he was watching Shiro’s shoulder muscles flex at the beautiful angle Lance had. 

 

Shiro locked the seat back into place, rolling his shoulders smoothly as he stood up.  Taking a spot on the motorcycle, Shiro leaned towards Lance with a relaxed grin. Lance returned the relaxed grin, spreading his fingers out across the warm leather and bumping gently against Shiro’s.  The Paladin smiled, moving his hand to overlap Lance’s.

 

“So… did you enjoy the ride?”  Lance laughed, left-hand curling over his mouth. The movement made his balance shift on the bike, sliding a little closer to Shiro. Which he doesn’t really mind at all.

 

“Oh yeah, you and Keith really know how to work these things.” Shiro’s smile grew at the compliment.  

 

“Thanks, you know Keith actually taught me how to drive a motorcycle?”  Lance’s eyebrows lifted up in an inquisitive expression, genuine surprise by the comment.  He leaned a little closer, head almost touching Shiro’s shoulder. 

 

“Really? But you rock the cool biker guy look so well.”  Lance was close enough to notice how Shiro blush falls right along his scar on his nose and cheeks.  As cool as he seems, Shiro actually was pretty shy to constant compliments. And Lance was happy to exploit that.  

 

“You’re too kind. To be completely honest, I was afraid to get on one. Bikes, I could handle, but high speed bikes with little to no interference between you and the road? Not my cup of tea.”

 

‘But fighting demons is okay?”  Lance teased, with some seriousness under it. Shiro coughed out a laugh, shaking his head in resignation.  

 

“I never said fears were rational.  Yes, I could fight a hundred demons, but Keith had to convince me- I don’t know how many times- to get on his bike with him.”  

 

“So his bike is his and not Altea Foundation’s?”  

 

“Nope, he added the logo after he got accepted into the intern program, but he’s had his bike before college. Highschool even, I think.”  Shiro smiled fondly at the memories. The soft look reminded Lance of how Keith was when talking about Shiro. Both so soft.

 

“You and Keith look so happy when you think about each other, you know that?”  Shiro blinked the initial surprise away, turning to Lance with curiosity in his eyes.

 

“Really?”  

 

“Yea, it’s nice.  Shows you two have great history and have made memories together.  I wish I had that.” Shiro held Lance’s hand a little tighter at the admission.  

 

“I’m sure that could change soon.”  Their faces were so close now, breaths intermingling together as they lean just an inch closer.  Lance’s eyes were at half-mast, not wanting to stop looking at Shiro’s face just yet.

 

“Maybe, you’re right…”  Lance gathered the courage to start to close the distance, just as Hunk swung open the dorm doors and destroyed whatever there was instantly.  

 

“Okay guys, I got Pidge’s things aaannnddd..” Hunk’s voice drawled on as he watched the two on the bike instantly straighten up and create a little space between them.  One was currently hiding the blush rising on their face with their hand, while the other was glaring daggers at his supposed best friend. 

 

“It’s almost sundown, so we should hurry back to HQ.” Shiro stumbled out, before moving around Lance to take a proper seat on the bike.  Lance followed his move, but continued to glare at Hunk as the man crawled into the passenger seat.

 

‘Sorry…’ Hunk mouthed out, hands raised submissively.  

 

‘I can’t believe you.’ Lance mouthed back. All that talk of seizing the moment and Hunk blew it by being his frustrating, adorable self.  

 

They returned to the Altea Foundation. Shiro showed them the doorway to the dorm areas, and then walked past with a simple wave and soft press to Lance’s hand for a good night.  Pidge was waiting for Hunk to hand them their stuff at their assigned room. They noticed Lance’s pouting as he went into his own room to prep for bed, and gave Hunk a ‘what happened’ look. Lance heard Hunk say that he’ll text them about it later.  

 

He sighed, knowing he’ll forgive Hunk for being his beautiful but bumbling self in the morning.  He might as well do his skincare routine now, before Allura puts them on 24/7 demon control like the actual agents.

 

A few creams and moisturizers later, Lance was lounging on the decently comfortable standard bed and trying to let sleep take him.  He still couldn’t believe he was in a room at Altea Foundation. If he wasn’t restricted to the server, he would totally be face timing his family to show them the room.  

 

It wasn’t much, a twin sized bed against the sleek silver walls.  His duffel bag was sitting on the small desk that sat opposite of the small bathroom in the left corner on the room.  He should probably place some of his clothes in the small closet across from the bed, but he was honestly exhausted. He’ll snap some photos tomorrow to send his family whenever he can. For now, he was going to dreams of red motorcyclists and kind eyes behind white locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Garrison Trio and the agents are Altea Foundation are beginning to see how much deeper this may go. The next chapter and morning have a new piece to the puzzle to bring, along with five familiar entities. Hope you all enjoy the latest part of my Shklance BB story!

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks to everyone who listened to my ramblings and helped me figure out the rough patches of this story. This bb has really helped me as a writer, and has let me get to know a bunch of great people in this fandom. I hope to do you all proud and to write even more for you!


End file.
